


Luhan'ın Anlayışının Üzerinde Genç Bir Adam

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: Uyarı\Açıklama: Hangi ülkede, hangi zamanda geçiyor karmaşası yaşayabilecekler için, hikaye hala lordlar ve serflerin olduğu feodal Çarlık Rusya'sı ve aristokrasinin önemsizleşip burjuvazinin yükseldiği sömürgeci İngiltere arası bir paralel evrende geçiyor. Yani 1860 civarları. İngiltere'de köylülerin toprak sahibinin malı olduğu düzen fiilen 1500'lerde, Rusya'da ise 1860'larda kaldırılıyor.-Hikaye gender-bender, karakterlerden kaynaklı az miktarda heteroseksistlik içerir.





	Luhan'ın Anlayışının Üzerinde Genç Bir Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Uyarı\Açıklama: Hangi ülkede, hangi zamanda geçiyor karmaşası yaşayabilecekler için, hikaye hala lordlar ve serflerin olduğu feodal Çarlık Rusya'sı ve aristokrasinin önemsizleşip burjuvazinin yükseldiği sömürgeci İngiltere arası bir paralel evrende geçiyor. Yani 1860 civarları. İngiltere'de köylülerin toprak sahibinin malı olduğu düzen fiilen 1500'lerde, Rusya'da ise 1860'larda kaldırılıyor.
> 
> -Hikaye gender-bender, karakterlerden kaynaklı az miktarda heteroseksistlik içerir.

LUHAN'IN ANLAYIŞININ ÜZERİNDE GENÇ BİR ADAM

Luhan, yularlarını çekince doru at başını geriye, sonra da yana atarak birkaç adımda yavaşladı ve nallarıyla toprağı sürerek durdu nihayet. Çeyrek saattir ara vermeden onu sık ormandan geniş çayıra dek koşturan genç adam tepesinden inince hayvan tıksırıp, kestane rengi mat yelelerini savurarak iki yana salladı uzun güzel başını. Yanındaki diğer at da üstündeki diğer genç adam indikten sonra ona kısa bir bakış bakıp iç geçirdi ve başını diğer yana çevirdi sanki tüm bu rekabet umurunda değilmiş gibi.

"Sana diğer atı almanı söylemiştim. Bu kısrağın emeklilik zamanı geldi de geçiyor Zhang Yixing," diye alay etti Luhan yarış boyunca bir türlü onun önüne geçemeyen arkadaşıyla.

"Savaşa gidiyor değiliz ya. Hem Vaska başka atlarla rekabet etmekte iyi olmasa da hafif yürüyüşlerde insana arkadaşlık etmekte ondan iyisi yoktur. Hele de gündüz daha ilk kuş gündoğumu şarkısını şakımaya başlamamışken sabah çiyiyle ayaklarını ıslatmaya bayılır."

"Sen değil de o senin sahibin sanki sevgili dostum."

"İster insan olsun, ister at; Biriyle o kadar uzun zaman geçirince sahiplik dediğin şeyin pek önemi kalmıyor. Senin gibi hayvanlara ve insanlara baktığında yalnızca para ve hizmet gören birinin kolaylıkla anlayacağı şey değil bu."

"Hahaha haklısın. Fakat durumum o kadar da vahim değil. Hiç değilse sana baktığımda yalnızca bir ahbap görüyorum."

"Bende paraya çevrilecek bir şey bulmadığına şükredelim o halde."

LuHan ve Yixing atlar, dostluklar ve silahlar hakkında yaptıkları bu sohbete devam ederek malikanenin kapısına yürüdükleri sırada, annesi ve kız kardeşi karşılarında hazır olda beklettikleri genç bir adama oğullarının kötü yanlarını anlatmak, hazır o ortalarda yokken onu hiç tanımayan ve hakkındaki hiçbir hikayeyi duymamış olan birine onu çekiştirmekle meşguldüler.

"Oğlum biraz müşkülpesenttir evladım. Huzur içinde yatsın, tıpkı rahmetli babasına çekmiş. Buraya nadiren uğramasına rağmen sanki evin hanımı oymuş gibi her şeyden şikayet eder, fırsat buldukça hizmetçileri azarlayıp kovmakla tehdit eder. Böyle biridir işte. Ah ah, sen de oda hizmetçisi olmak için çok cılızsın be yavrucuğum. Nasıl baş edeceksin o dırdırcıyla?"

Yaşlı kadın, hafif hafif kımıldandıktan sonra eteklerini de bacaklarıyla aynı anda öte tarafa çevirdi oturduğu alçak, boğumlu koltukta. Yüzünde gerçekten de genç adama acır, kederli bir ifade vardı. Minseok'un ise çok daha kötülerini gördüğüne güveni tamdı. Bu kadarının gözünü korkutamayacağından emin olunca heyecanla öne atılıp "Ah, merak etmeyin hanımefendi. Ben de oldukça titiz ve kuvvetli sayılırım. Uzun süre liman işçisiydim ve ağır işlere, kaba sözlere alışkın olduğumu garanti ederim size!" dedi ve hemen o an söylememesi gereken bir şey söylediğini fark ederek geri çekildi ellerini önünde kenetlemiş bir halde. "Kaba değil de..."

Sehpanın öteki tarafında oturan, iyi giyimli, oldukça narin görünen genç kadın gergefini eteğinin üzerine bırakıp elini ağzına götürerek kıkırdadı. "Ağabeyim hiç de kaba biri değildir ama katlanması zor olduğu bir gerçek."

"Öyle demek istemedim," dedi rengi iyice kırmızıya çalan genç adam. İçeri girdiğinden beri çok istemesine rağmen bu genç kadına doğrudan bakma cesareti bulamamıştı kendinde. 'Keşke güzel şeylere küfür yiyip, pataklanmadan dilediğimiz kadar uzun süre bakabilsek,' diye geçiriyordu içinden.

"Çok hevesli bir gençsin lakin benim oğlum da kolay biri sayılmaz. Üstelik günün neredeyse her saati onunla birlikte olacağını da hesap edersek hakikaten güçlü kollara ve sağlam sinirlere sahip olman gerekecek."

"Yine de katlanmaya çalış bir süre. Luhan alıştığı kişilere karşı oldukça yumuşak başlı ve kibardır. Sadece bu biraz zaman alıyor."

"Merak etmeyin küçük hanım. Annem hep bir kadın kadar becerikli, şeytan kadar da inatçı olduğumu söylerdi. Pişman olmayacaksınız."

O sırada bu kendisiyle alakalı tuhaf sohbete istemeden kulak misafirliği ettiği için suratında muzip bir gülümsemeyle Luhan ve duyduklarından oldukça memnun görünen Yixing girdi içeriye. Omuzlarındaki silahları indirmeden ve çamurlu botları hakkında endişelenmeden öylece girişte dikilip kendince çok önemli bir konuyu tartışan bu küçük gruba bakıyorlardı.

"İşte oğlum da geldi," dedi Bayan MengLu. "Sizi burada görmek ne büyük zevk Zhang Yixing! Uzun zamandır bu konağa uğramıyordunuz. Oysa henüz talebeyken tüm gününüzü oğlumla, burada geçirirdiniz."

Yixing gülümseyerek her iki kadına da başıyla ufak bir selam verdi ve "Ben de uzun zamandır memleketimden uzaktaydım ama nihayet buradaki Adalet Bakanlığına terfi ettim hanımefendi. Bundan böyle sık sık görüşeceğimizi söylemek abartı olmaz," diye açıkladı terfi edeli dört ayı geçmiş olsa bile.

"Bahsettiğiniz yeni oda hizmetçisi bu kadınlar gibi becerikli genç adam mı anne?" diye araya girdi Luhan, bir yandan da üstüne takım diker gibi Minseok'u süzüyordu. Kenarları soyulmuş kahverengi kasketini, yakaları cepkeninin altından kayıp köprücük kemiklerini belli eden kirli beyaz keten gömleğini, dizleri aşınmış ve rengi griye kaçıp topaklanmış siyah pantolonunu, pantolon askılarını, yıllardır yerini başka bir çifte devretmediği belli olan derisi dökülmüş, hırpaniliği, etrafa kesif bir kimyasal kokusu saçan ucuz bir boyayla acemice örtülmeye uğraşılmış eski püskü kunduralarını oldukça yakışıksız ve kaba bulmuştu. Minseok ise yeni efendisinin, ancak göz ucuyla gördüğü kız kardeşine ne kadar benzediğine hayret etmekle meşguldü kimseye belli etmeden.

"Ta kendisi oğlum. Senin gibi evhamlı biriyle baş edebilmek için bir erkek kadar kuvvetli, bir kadın kadar becerikli olmak gerek ve bu delikanlı bunların hepsine sahipmiş gibi görünüyor," diye cevap verdi annesi meydan okurcasına. Cesaretine ve sesinin kaprisli çıkmamasına kendi de şaştı yaşlı kadın çünkü genellikle oğluyla böyle konuşmazdı.

"O halde şu tüfeği sırtlan bakalım delikanlı," dedi Luhan omzunda asılı duran soğuktan donmuş gösterişli, kabzası işlemeli silahı indirerek. "Sonra da botlarımı çıkarmama ve soyunmama yardım et; banyoyu hazırla ve bana temiz kıyafetlerimi hazırla. Ve hepsini çabucak yap. Hızlı hızlı!"

"Emredersiniz efendim!" diyerek atıldı Minseok komutanından emir alan vatansever bir asker gibi.

"Yavaş ol genç adam. Muharebeye gitmiyoruz."

Yixing, uykulu gibi görünen sevecen bakışlarıyla izliyordu genç adamın çevik hareketlerini. Bu kadar gayretli olmasından etkilenmişti fakat arkadaşının bunu hor kullanacağını bildiği için bir parça acıma da duymuştu içinde. Luhan ardında Minseok'la merdivenlerden yukarı çıkarken "Verdiğin her ağır işi yapmaya lüzumundan fazla istekli olsa da çok yüklenme bu çocuğa LuHan. Senin yüzünden hastalanıp yatağa düşecek kadar cılız görünüyor," dedi arkadaşını iğnelemekten çekinmeyerek.

Luhan hiç arkasını dönmeye zahmet etmeden "Beni çalışanlarımın önünde küçük düşürmemeni öneririm sevgili dostum. Hem daha onu tanımıyorsun bile. Haftaya oyunda görüşürüz. Git hadi!" diye yanıtladı gözden kaybolmadan evvel.

"Şimdiden iyi anlaşacaklarmış gibi görünüyor. Tabii Minseok bir hafta sonra kaçmazsa..." dedi Irene arkalarından dalgın gözlerle bakarak.

"Adı Minseok mu?"

"Evet. Kim Minseok."

"Hımm. Pekala. Benim gitme vaktim geldi. Sizi gördüğüme çok memnun oldum hanımlar."

"Yarın çay içmeye gel oğlum. Kız kardeşini de getir yanında," dedi Bayan MengLu hakkında bildiği çok az şeyden biri olan bu bilgiyi de kullanarak.

"Kardeşim geçen sene evlendi ve şimdi X ilinde yaşıyor. Fakat baharın sonlarına doğru yeni doğmuş bebeği ve gürbüz kocasıyla birlikte rahmetli babamdan kalan çiftliğe gelecekler. Geldiklerinde ufak bir toplantı yapsak pek hoş olur. Çocukluk arkadaşı Irene'i görmekten mutluluk duyacaktır."

"Elbette."

Yixing çıktıktan sonra Bayan MengLu'nun yüzü düştü birden. Kendi kocası da yıllar evvel öldüğü halde ne zaman Yixing'in düelloda ölen babasını ve buna dayanamayarak üç ay sonra üzüntüden hasta düşüp kocasının peşi sıra göçüp giden annesini hatırlasa keyfi kaçardı. Fakat hemen sonra da bağırsak iltihabından uzun süre acı çekerek eceliyle ölen kendi kocasını düşünüp bununla övünmeden edemezdi. Hiç değilse başka bir kadın için olmamıştı canından.

***

"Su hala fazla ılık, biraz daha sıcak su ilave et."

"Derhal efendim!"

"Kapının yanındaki dolaptan argan yağlı sabunu getir."

"Hemen!"

LuHan göz ucuyla delikanlının telaşla odanın içinde koşuşturmasını, ne yapacağını bilemeden bir ileri bir geri dolaşmasını izliyor, kafasının iyiden iyiye karışması için sessizliğe gömülerek ona zaman tanıyordu.

"Şu uzun şişelerin hemen yanında, sarı renkli olanlar..."

Minseok, nihayet sabunu bulup LuHan'a uzattı iki eliyle, kendinden isteneni fazlasıyla yerine getirmiş bir ilkokul öğrencisi gibi.

"Sırtımı sabunlamak da görevlerinden biri," dedi Luhan kaşlarını kaldırıp altlarından Minseok'un tecrübesizliğini başına kakar gibi bakarak. "Ve Tanrı aşkına biraz rahatla; beni de telaşlandırıyorsun bu halinle. Banyo yapmanın dünyanın en korkutucu işi olduğunu düşünmeye başlayacağım."

Minseok bunu duyunca bir an duraksadı, henüz işe başlayalı bir saat bile olmamıştı ama ilk ihtarını almak üzereymiş gibi hissediyordu. "Özür dilerim efendim, elimde değil."

Luhan lütfeder gibi yerinden hafifçe kımıldanıp öne eğilince, soylu efendisine hak ettiği gibi muamelede bulunmak için ürkekçe nemli sırtında gezdirmeye başladı ellerinden büyük sabunu.

"İlk kez mi bu tür bir işte çalışıyorsun?"

"Nereden anladınız?" dedi Minseok şaşkınlıkla ama sonra vaziyeti hatırlayınca cevabını kendisinin de bildiğini fark edip sakinleşiverdi hemen. Yine de içten içe utanmıyor değildi.

"Odam eskiden olduğundan daha beter halde şimdi. İyi bir hizmetçiye bunu söylememe gerek dahi olmazdı. Üstelik ellerin de çok kaba ve ham. Ev işlerinden pek anlamadığın çok açık."

"Demek kolayca anlaşılıyor bu." Hayal kırıklığına benzer bir his duyuyordu içinde. Evin sahiplerine bırakmadan oradan kaçıp tekrar en iyi bildiği yerlere, sokaklara ve limanlara dönmemek için güçlükle hakim oluyordu kendine. "Çoğunlukla liman işçiliği gibi şeyler yaptığım için ellerim bu tür daha çok ilgi ve incelik isteyen şeylere pek alışık değil. Ama öğreneceğim."

"Ondan evvel seni kovmazsam tabii..." dedi Luhan ona aldırış etmiyormuş gibi başını arkaya yaslamış, gözleri kapalı olduğu halde. "Su soğudu gibi; biraz daha sıcak su ekle."

Minseok, sabunu yere bırakıp ellerini üzerine sildi ve bakır teknenin başında dizlerinin üstüne çöküp yanındaki kovadan birkaç tas su ekledi Luhan'ın yüzüne sıçratmamaya özen göstererek.

"Bu kadar yeter mi?" dedi duraklayarak. Tekneye her su dolduruşunda hararetle yükselip yüzüne vuran sıcak ve boğucu buhar yüzünden yeni birer öbek ter tomurcuğu beliriyordu alnında, boynunda ve hatta kafa derisinde. Sık sık kurutmaya çekindiği kulaklarının arkasından süzülen damlalar onu kaşındırıp rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı. Kendini, üzerindeki sinekleri kovmaya mecali kalmamış hasta bir hayvan gibi hissediyordu.

"Biraz daha," dedi Luhan tekdüze bir sesle. Gözlerini aralamış hizmetçisine bakıyordu kirpikleriyle gölgelenip puslanan görüşüyle. "Üstün başın perişan halde. Hayatımda bu kadar hırpani birini daha evvel hiç görmemiştim. Şu kafandaki pis, kokuşmuş kasketi de çıkar artık. Sıcaktan düşüp bayılacaksın. Seninle uğraşamam bir de," der demez, su dökmek için eğilen hizmetçisinin başından çekip çıkardı fazla kullanılmaktan dokusu değişmiş eski kasketi. Bez parçası başından çıkar çıkmaz, uzun süren esaretinden kurtulan uzun, açık kahverengi saçları omuzlarına ve yüzüne döküldü genç adamın. Her ikisi için de beklenmedik bir şeydi bu. LuHan irileşmiş gözleri ve aralanmış dudaklarıyla hemen önünde duran gencin yüzüne ve saçlarına bakıyor, Minseok ise şaşkınlığının sebebini bilmediği bu bakışlara alık bakışlarla karşılık veriyordu.

"Bu da ne demek oluyor?" diye böldü Luhan sessizliği nihayet. "Kadın gibi olmaktan söz ederken şaka etmiyordun yani. Gerçekten de bir kadınsın demek. Küçük beyaz suratından anlamam gerekirdi."

Sesi kızgından çok şaşkın çıkıyordu fakat yüz ifadesi bundan fazlasının olduğuna işaret eder gibi donuklaşmıştı.

"Ne? Hayır. Yanlış anladınız efendim. Ben..."

"Ah! Havlumu getir çabuk. Utanç verici bir şey bu!" diye kesti sözünü Luhan teknede doğrulup ellerini göğsüne siper ederek. Minseok açıklama yapmaya girişmeden evvel efendisini bu utançtan kurtarmanın daha doğru olduğuna karar verip koşarak havluyu aldı kapitone koltuğun üzerinden. O da LuHan kadar şaşkındı fakat sebepleri tamamen farklıydı. Ona göre çok da uzun olmayan saçlarını, hakkında açıklama yapması gereken bir ayrıntı olarak görmemişti şimdiye dek. Buna gerek de olmamıştı aslında çünkü yaşadığı semtten çok nadiren ayrılırdı ve herkes de onun saçlarının oldum olası uzun olduğunu bilir, bu konu hakkında soru sormazdı. Yine de mahallelinin bu konuda şaka etmesine mani olamazdı. Çocuk doğurabilseydi eğer onu oğluyla evlendireceğini söyleyen kuru temizlemeci kadın ve baş belası kız arkadaşlarından kurtulmak için onu kullanmak isteyen çocukluk arkadaşı Jongdae gibi. Fakat bu kez durumu başından savmasının yeterli olmayacağını açıkça görebiliyordu.

"Yanlış anladınız, izin verin açıklayayım..."

"Çabuk çık dışarı, gözüm görmesin seni!"

Minseok söyleyeceklerini geri yutup izin ister gibi bakmakla yetindi. Ama bunun karşılığında Luhan da 'hayır' manasına geldiği çok açık olan sert bakışlarla yanıt verdi ona. Efendisine itaat edip çaresizce dışarı çıktı genç hizmetçi.

"Demek böyle düzenbaz köylünün biri bile annem gibi bir kadını kolayca kandırıp hanemize yerleşebiliyor. Başka ne alçakça planları vardı şeytan bilir. Bu kadar zahmete sadece birkaç gümüş şamdan ve tabak çalmak için katlanmamıştır herhalde. O çamurlu pis kasketini çıkarmasaydım nelerle uğraşacaktık kim bilir. Bir de önünde soyundum. O da hiç gözünü kaçırmaya lüzum görmeden etrafımda dolanıp durdu hani. Ne utanmaz ama! Bugünlerde bu kentin varoşlarında ne tür bir nesil yetişiyor anlamak mümkün değil."

Luhan küvetten çıkıp kurulandıktan sonra ancak sakinleşmişti. Japonya denen küçük, ilkel bir adadan getirttiği yukata adında redingota benzer tek parçalı kılığını giyip kapıya yürüdü. Bir yandan da "Şunu polise vereyim de namuslu insanları dolandırmak nasıl oluyormuş görsün," diye söyleniyordu kendi kendine. Fakat kapının yanına varınca birden zihninde başlangıçta nereden olduğunu anımsamadığı bir hatıra belirdi. Yatılı okuldaki arkadaşlarından biriyle ilgiliydi bu görüntü. Lao Gao adında köşeli kafası olan, basık suratlı, kısa boylu çocuğun ondan başka dört kardeşi olduğunu, babasının madende göçük altında kaldığını ve dul annesinin çocuklarına bakmak için sabahtan akşama kadar evde çamaşır yıkayıp dikiş diktiğini anımsadı. Bu teklifsizce çıkıp gelen hatıranın onu neden şimdi duraklatıp hüzünlendirdiğine anlam veremedi çünkü bu trajediyi sınıf arkadaşlarından dinlerken hiç etkilenmediğine oldukça emindi. Yoksulluğun ne demek olduğunu bilmediği için yaşattığı sıkıntılardan da bihaberdi o zamanlar. Hiç de fazla olmayan yaşam tecrübesiyle başkalarının acılarını hissetmekten acizdi. Fakat artık otuz yaşına gelmişti neredeyse ve onca ülke gezip, onun için kıymetsiz olan çoğu şeyin çok azıyla mutlu olabilecek onca insan gördükten ve bazen haftalarca onlarla aynı koşullarda yaşamak zorunda kaldıktan sonra kalbi yumuşamış, bazen uyumadan evvel kendini onları düşünürken bulmaya bile başlamıştı.

"Ya o da o çocuğun annesi gibi yetim kardeşlerine bakmak için bütün gün çamaşır yıkayıp dikiş dikiyorsa? Çocuklar büyüyüp ihtiyaçları arttığı için böyle bir yalan söyleme gereği duyup erkek kılığına girecek kadar ileri gittiyse? Evlilik çağına gelmesine rağmen bekar olmasına bakılırsa hiç de imkan dışı değil bu. Vah vah. Çok mu kalpsiz davrandım acaba? Bir de onu dinleyip öyle karar versem daha iyi olacak. Aksi ihtiyarlar gibi hemen azarlayıp kovmaya yeltendim. Soyu kurusun bu tez canlılığımın."

Luhan, ikinci bir şans vermeye kesin olarak karar verince kapının önüne çıkıp dakikalardır yumruklarını sıkarak onu bekleyen hizmetçisinin karşısına dikildi bu kez yumuşamış bir ifadeyle. Ona göre genç bir kadın olan bu genç adamın gözleri mahzunlaşmış, gövdesi mahcubiyet ve suçluluktan daha da ufalmıştı sanki. Çektiği bu eziyete son vermek için evde çalışmasının mahsuru olmayacağını söyleyecekti ki o daha başlamadan genç adam ürkekçe ama çevik bir şekilde öne atılıp "Yemin ederim kadın değilim ben efendim. İnanın bana. Uzun saçlarım ilk kez karışıklığa sebep olmuyor fakat babamın da saçları hep uzun olduğu için annem benim de öyle olmam gerektiğini düşünüyor. Ben de zavallıcığın dileğini yerine getiriyorum. Ama yemin ederim keseceğim onları artık!" diye ara vermeksizin arka arkaya açıkladı her şeyi kendince.

LuHan ise içinden 'Demek o kadar çaresiz durumda. Belki dört değil de yedi kardeşi filan vardır. Annesinin yatalak hasta olması da muhtemel. Bu kadar çok çalıştığına göre... Böyle zavallı ve bizim gibilerin şefkatine muhtaç birine inanıyormuş gibi yapmakta sakınca yoktur herhalde. Hem annem yalan söylediğini öğrenirse, sinsice oğluna sokulmakla, iffetsizlikle suçladıktan sonra işten kovmakla kalmaz, polise de verir kızcağızı. Bu cılızlıkla birkaç haftaya kalmaz o sıçanlarla dolu kokuşmuş yerde veba olup ölür. Trajedi!" şeklinde felaket senaryoları kurup, kendi kendini dolduruyordu.

Ellerini omuzlarına koyup "Tamam, tamam. İnanıyorum sana. Az evvelki karışıklık için de bağışla beni. Yorgun olduğum için hayal görüyordum herhalde," diye sakinleştirmeye çalıştı genç hizmetçisini, esas sakinleştirilmesi gereken kendisiyken. "Kardeşim Irene'e gidip sana bir oda ve temiz kıyafetler vermesini söyle. Bugünlük sana ihtiyacım kalmadı artık. İyice temizlenip dinlen. Yarın sabah erkenden limana gideceğiz birlikte."

Minseok, ardı ardına onlarca kez teşekkür ettikten sonra alt kata, evin hanımlarının çay içip nakış yaptığı odaya doğru yollandı. İşlerin bu kadar hızlı karışıp yine aynı hızla yoluna girmesinden dolayı sersemlemiş, ne kabahat işlediğini bilmediği halde kızgın mı olmalı yoksa minnettar mı, karar verememişti.

***

Minseok, ertesi gün üzerinde Irene'in hizmetçilere getirttiği yeni pantolon, gömlek, cepken ve bir çift de iyi kullanılmış yarım botla Luhan'ın karşısında dikiliyordu. Minseok tepsiyi Luhan'ın dizlerinin üzerine bırakarak yüzünde memnun bir ifadeyle "Günaydın efendim. Kahvaltınız tam istediğiniz gibi: Az pişmiş yumurta, tereyağı, reçel, salam, sıcak ekmek ve çay," diye gerek olmasa da açıkladı menüyü.

LuHan ise bu lüzumsuz konuşmalarını ifadesiz bir yüzle onu süzerek dinliyordu.

"Pencereleri açıp, içeriyi havalandırman gerekiyor Minseok."

"Çok doğru söylüyorsunuz," diye yine hiç değişmeyen güleç ifadesiyle onay verdi genç adam ve tıpkı bir posta memuru gibi sekerek pencerelere doğru yürüdü. LuHan, perdeleri ve pencerelerin kanatlarını açış şeklinden gününün iyi geçtiğini anlamıştı çoktan fakat sebebini merak ediyordu.

"Neden bu kadar keyifli olduğunu sorabilir miyim?"

"İyi bir işim ve iyi efendilerim var. Neden keyifli olmayayım?"

"Garip. Sanki hayatında ilk defa birileri sana iyi davranmış gibi."

"Hiç de değil. Oldum olası ailem ve birlikte çalıştığım kişiler tarafından sevilmişimdir. Fakir de olsam annemle babamın kıymetli çocuğuyum. Ve ister inanın ister inanmayın, fakir insanlar da yavrularının üzerine titrer."

"Bir şey demedik..." dedi Luhan anlattıklarından sıkılıp başından savmak için. "Kıyafetler üzerine oturmuş. Eski yaverlerden birinin herhalde. Üzerine uymaları büyük şans. Etrafta senin kadar ufak tefek erkekler bulmak oldukça güç."

"Düşündüğünüz kadar da ufak sayılmam. Boyumun biraz daha uzamaması talihsizlik tabii ama uzun bacaklarım ve geniş omuzlarım sayesinde bu açığı kapatabiliyorum."

"Hımm..."

LuHan, birkaç günden az ömrü kalmış ölümcül bir hasta gibi ellerini yemek sehpasının iki yanına, yorganının üzerine uzatmış söyleyecek bir şeyleri varmış gibi kuşkuyla süzmeye devam ediyordu hizmetçisini.

"Biraz garip bir soru olacak ama... Hımm... Hay Allah, nasıl söylenir ki?"

"Çekinmeyin lütfen. Emrinizde çalışıyorum nasıl olsa. Benden hiçbir şey gizlemenize gerek yok."

"Şeylerin..." Eliyle kendi yakası açık bağrını işaret etti yuvarlak çizer gibi. "Yani göğüslerini nasıl saklıyorsun? Dakikalardır inceliyorum fakat anlamıyorum. Biraz kabarıklık var gerçi ama genç bir kadının göğüslerine benzer bir yanları yok. Dümdüzler. Kendine koca bulmakta zorlanacaksın."

Minseok, ellerini beline koyup ciddi bir çift bakışın yerleştiği gözlerini dikti karşısındaki adama. Hala dünkü yanlış anlaşılmanın doğru olduğuna inandığına şaşmıştı.

"Size dedim kadın değilim diye. Tabii ki göğüslerim olmayacak. O yüzden kocalar hakkında endişelenmeme de gerek yok. İnanılmaz."

"Tamam, tamam. Şaka ediyordum sadece," dedi Luhan hassas hizmetçisini gücendirip kaçırmaktan korkarak. Eğer onun yüzünden işten çıkar, kardeşleri bakımsızlıktan sokaklara düşer, yatalak annesi de vefat ederse kendini bütün bu trajedilerden sorumlu tutardı.

Limana vardıklarında LuHan'ın başına bir yığın işçi yığıldığı için Minseok dışlanmış hissedip sessizce onu izlemeye koyuldu. Adamlarla tartışması bitince Luhan, yüzünde evde gördüğünden daha ciddi fakat rahatlamış bir ifadeyle Minseok'a dönüp "Hindistan'dan gelmesini beklediğim gemi az önce demir atmış. Malları kontrol etmek için depoya gidip sayım yapacağız," dedi ve ufak bir el işaretiyle hizmetkarını peşine takıp birkaç dakika mesafedeki gemiye yürüdüler.

Bu orta büyüklükte buharlı bir ticaret gemisiydi fakat bakımsızlığından uzun yıllardır görevde olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Luhan, Minseok'a söyleme gereği duymadan merdivenleri tırmanıp güverteye çıktı. Genç adam da nihayet bunun da işinin bir parçası olduğunu sahibinden duymaya gerek duymadan sessizce onun peşine düştü.

Karanlık depoya inip ellerinde gaz lambalarıyla onlarca tahta kutunun önünde dikilirken Minseok hiç ona dönmeden "Bu bir koloni gemisi değil mi? Sizin mi bu efendim?" diye sordu hayret ederek.

"Aynen öyle Kim Minseok. Bu gemi ve bir başka gemi daha bana babamdan kaldı. Biri Hindistan'dan diğeri de genellikle Kongo'dan mal getirip götürüyor."

"Etkileyici. Kutuların içinde ne var?"

"Şimdi görürsün."

Arkalarında, hazır bekleyen liman işçisi ansızın önlerine geçip elindeki demiri kutulardan birine saplayıverdi. Kapağı çatırdayarak açılınca içindeki küçük torba yığınları göründü. Luhan aralarından birini alıp bağını çözdü ve içindeki hoş kokulu kurumuş bitkiyi gösterdi yanındaki hayatı boyunca bunları yalnızca taşımış ama bir kez olsun tatmamış iki yoksul işçiye.

"İşte bu, ülkemizin soylularının içmeye bayıldığı meşhur Hint Çayı. Adını duymuşsundur ama eminim bir kez olsun koklamamışsındır bile."

"Vay canına. Hakikaten de daha evvel ne gördüm, ne de kokladım. Tadı o kadar güzel mi? Bizim içtiğimiz çaylardan farkı ne?" Etkilenmişti Minseok.

"Pek de farklı sayılmaz. Yalnız onlar içine çok fazla baharat koyduğu için bizim içtiklerimize benzer bir hali kalmıyor tamamen hazır olduğunda. Biz ise damak tadımıza uymadığı için sadece süt eklemekle yetiniyoruz."

Minseok, Luhan'ı dinlerken istemsizce yutkunup ağzını şapırdatmıştı ve bu sahibinin gözünden kaçmamıştı. Luhan, gencin merakını sevimli bulduğu için güldü ve "Çayı bu kadar sevdiğini bilseydim eğer... Eve döndüğümüzde Irene'den sana bu Masala çayını hazırlamayı öğretmesini iste çünkü yarın sabah kahvaltımda görmek istiyorum," dedi gülünçlüğünden iyiden iyiye faydalanarak.

"Memnuniyetle. Yapmayı öğrenince anneme de içirmek isterim bundan."

Annesinin bahsi geçince durgunlaşıp 'Zavallı kız, düşkün ailesini düşünmediği tek bir an bile yok,' diye düşüncelere dalıverdi LuHan fakat kendini toplaması uzun sürmedi. "Sen aşağı inip beni bekle. Kaptanla konuşup geleceğim. Sakın ortadan kaybolayım deme." Hizmetçisine vereceği emirler bitince sessizce onları bekleyen işçiye dönüp "Kasaların içinden birkaç çuvalı ayırıp gemiden indir. Minseok sen de çayları çaldırmamaya dikkat et," diye ekledi.

Minseok, emir kendisine gelmiş gibi çuvallara hücum edip sırtlanmaya çalışınca LuHan olduğu yerde sıçrayıp "Ne yapıyorsun yahu?" dedi şaşkınlıkla.

"Birkaç çuval indirin gemiden demediniz mi?"

"Tanrı aşkına, sana neden öyle bir şey söyleyeyim burada kocaman adamlar varken? Belini kırarsan ne yapacaksın?"

"Size daha önceden limanda çalıştığımı söyledim. Neden kıracakmışım belimi?"

"Çuvallara dokunma rica ederim. Senden sadece yapabileceğin işleri yapmanı istiyorum; fazlasını değil. Yoksa kovulursun."

"Cidden çok tuhafsınız efendim."

LuHan, omuz silkip depodan çıkınca Minseok kof tehditlerini umursamadan sırtına birkaç ufak çuval atıp gemiden ayrıldı. Onu beklerken sahipsiz gibi görünen tahta kutulardan birinin üzerine oturmuş etrafındaki koşuşturmacayı izlemeye koyulmuştu. Neredeyse on altı yaşından beri aşina olduğu bir manzaraydı bu çünkü kendi de uzun yıllar bu telaşın parçası olmuştu. İlkokuldan lise bitene kadar aya küfreden çocuklardan* biriydi ve geceleri ufak bir para karşılığında insanlar için meşalesiyle sokakları aydınlatmaya, gündüzleri ise uyumaya alışıktı. O yüzden ilk kez liman işçiliğine başladığında daha fazla uyumak, arkadaşlarıyla daha fazla vakit geçirip serserilik yapmak için işten kaytarıp durmuştu fakat çok geçmeden düzeni anlayıp uyum sağlayınca yabancısı olduğu bu yerde de ona göre büyük sayılabilecek bir çevre edinip, daha büyük bir şeyin parçası olmuştu. Bu, yorgunluğunu ve ıstırabını daha katlanılabilir yapmıştı uzun yıllar boyunca.

O, çok da geçmişten olmayan bu hatırlarla nostaljiye boğulmuşken birden ardından boynuna dolanan kollarla ürküp sıçradı yerinden.

"Kim Minseok!" diye bağırdı bu çok iyi tanıdığı sesin sahibi.

"Kulağımın dibinde bağırma Jongdae. Senin yüzünden kulaklarımdan biri çürüğe ayrılmak üzere."

"Zengin tüccarlardan birinin evinde iş bulmuşsun diye duydum. Ne o? Zenginlerin nazik ve ahenkli seslerine alışık kulaklarına çok mu kaba geliyor bizim çatallı fakir seslerimiz?"

Minseok arkadaşının, boynuna sıkıca kenetlenmiş kollarından güçlükle kurtulup "Senin sesin çatallı bile değil. Ama evet, bir süredir kafayı dinleyebiliyorum nihayet. Senin çığlıklarının olmadığı bir dünya çok garip gelse de sanırım buna alışabilirim," dedi ciddi fakat alay ettiği açıkça anlaşılan bir sesle.

"Bak bak... Bizim Minseok sonunda soyluların arasına karışınca ona da soyluluk bulaşmış. Bakarsın kodamanlardan birinin kızıyla ya da bir kontesle evlenip mahallemizin gururu bile olursun. Ama dikkat et, bu ipeksi saçlarınla kazara oğullarına alıverirler seni," diye daha sert bir şekilde alay etti Jondae kasketini kafasından çekip alırken. "Saçlarını görmeyi özlemişim."

"Yemin ederim bir gün çok fena dayak yiyeceksin benden."

"Söylesene Minseok; çalıştığın evin bir küçük hanımı falan yok mu? Ne tatlı olur ama soyluların kızları. Bir kez olsun zor bir iş tutmamış elleri yeni doğmuş gibi beyaz ve yumuşak olur, sadece yürüyüş yapmak için çıktıkları güneşin altında bile şemsiyeyle dolaştıkları için porselen bebeklerinki gibi soluk ve pürüzsüzdür tenleri. Dokunsan kirlenecekmiş gibi sanki... Bizim fabrikada çalışan kızların nasırlı, çatlak, pütür pütür ellerine benzemez hiç."

Arkadaşının hayallere dalmış hülyalı gözlerine bakınca orada Irene'i görür gibi olup canı sıkıldı buna. Öyle kibar ve soylu bir genç kadını arkadaşı gibi şehvet düşkünü zampara kimselerin düşlerine konu etmek istemiyordu. O yüzden bu kız kardeş mevzusunu duymamış gibi yapıp eski günlerdeki gibi şakalaşmaya koyuldu arkadaşıyla.

"Eğlencenizi bölüyorum fakat gitme vaktimiz geldi Kim Minseok."

LuHan, ansızın hayalet gibi başlarında bitince ikisi de irkilip şaşkınlıkla geri çekildi.

"Geldiğinizi duymadım efendim," dedi Minseok telaşla saçlarını toplayıp kasketini takarken.

Jongdae, arkadaşının önüne geçip şapkasını çıkararak ufak bir reverans yaptı ve "Ben Minseok'un çocukluk arkadaşı ve yoldaşı Kim Jongdae. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum. Bundan sonra," elini Minseok'un omzuna vurup "Bu genç adam dolayısıyla çok sık görüşecekmişiz gibi hissediyorum. Benim için zevktir," dedi ve yanıt beklemeden arkadaşına dönüp "Mahalleye ya da buraya tekrar yolun düşerse beni bulmayı unutma Kim Minseok. Nerede olduğumu biliyorsun," diye ekleyip, geldiği gibi de aniden gidiverdi.

Luhan bu her zaman keyfi yerindeymiş gibi görünen, dudaklarında kendinden bir gülümseme bulunan aşırı tasasız gencin Minseok'a böyle rahatlıkla dokunmasını ve Minseok'un da bundan rahatsız olmamasını oldukça tuhaf bulmuş ve bu davranışı henüz anlamadığı ve yok olması gereken bir varoş geleneği olarak kabul edip eve dönünce onu bu konuda azarlamaya karar vermişti. Genç bir kadının vücudunun kıymetli olduğunu, her isteyenin ona dilediği gibi dokunamayacağını, böyle teşebbüslerin de hakaret olarak addedilip cezalandırılması gerektiğini öğretecekti. 'Bu cahil zavallıcığa öğretecek ne kadar çok şey var. Zavallı annesi ona böyle basit şeylerin eğitimini bile veremeyecek kadar hastaydı herhalde. Vah vah...' diye kendi kendine kuruntu yapıp kederlenmeye bile başlamıştı.

***

Zhang Yixing, beklerken pencerenin önündeki kitaplığı kurcalar gibi yapıp bir yandan da göz ucuyla bahçedeki çamaşır tellerinden Luhan'ın olması muhtemel yatak çarşaflarını toplayan Minseok'u izliyordu. 'Bu işi onun yerine hizmetçiler yapabilirdi, büyük ihtimalle LuHan onu uğraştırmak için kasıtlı yaptırıyor,' diye düşünmeden de edemedi.

"Sözünüzü tuttunuz," dedi eteklerini hışırdatarak içeri giren Irene arkasından. Yixing, yüzünde taze ve nezaket gereği bir gülümsemeyle arkasını dönüp ona uzatılan eli öptü nazikçe. "Annemin umduğu kadar erken olmadı ziyaretiniz ama yine de sizi burada görmek pek hoş Yixing."

"Ben de daha sık gelip, sizin enfes çayınızdan içmek isterdim lakin eskisi kadar boş vaktim olmuyor. Ne bir dinleti, ne de oyun izleyebiliyorum. Hatta yemek davetlerine bile nadiren katılabiliyorum. Korkarım cemiyet beni hatırlamaya bile vakit bulamadan tümüyle unutup gidecek."

"Mübalağa ediyorsunuz. Hem yakında valinin karısı Bayan Wenling'in büyük bir maskeli balo tertipleyeceğini duydum. Aralarına karışmak için eşsiz bir fırsat."

"Kulağa hoş geliyor," dedi Yixing meraklanmış gibi yaparak, aslında bu hiç de ilgisini çekmeyen, aşağı gördüğü tüm insanların bir arada olacağı büyük karnavalın haberini alınca. İlgisini bu balodan çok, odanın önünden kucağında çarşaflarla geçen genç hizmetçi çekiyordu.

"Bakıyorum çoktan alışmışsınız işinize Minseok. LuHan'ın dırdırlarına bu kadar uzun süre katlanabilen pek fazla kişi yoktur bu ülkede. Takdire şayan."

Minseok adının söylendiğini duyunca, kucağındaki çarşaflar görüşünü engellediği için yan dönüp odaya bir bakış attı.

"Ah, siz misiniz Bay Zhang? Bay Lu birazdan aşağıda olur. Bıraktığımda henüz hangi kıyafetin yürüyüş için daha uygun olduğuna karar verememişti."

"Hahaha. Sırf hoşuna gittiği için aynı takımı haftalarca üzerinden çıkarmayan arkadaşıma bir şeyler olmuş sanırım."

Minseok, bu anlam veremediği göndermeye verecek yanıtı olmadığı için Irene ve Yixing'e ufak bir baş selamı verip merdivenlere yöneldi tekrar.

"Ne sevimli bir çocuk..."

"Gerçekten de öyle. Üstelik ağabeyimin de uzun süre katlanıp kovmaya çalışmadığı, hatta şikayet dahi etmediği ilk oda hizmetçisi. İyi anlaştılar," dedi Yixing'in ilgisini yersiz ve kuşkulu bulan Irene.

Yixing bir şey söylemeden kafa sallamakla yetindi. Bayan MengLu içeriye girip kimseye selam vermeden sızlanarak koltuğuna oturduğu sırada iki genç de hala ayakta sohbet ediyordu. Yaşlı kadın elindeki kağıtlarla kendini serinletip bir süre soluklandıktan sonra "Hoş geldin Yixing kuzum, geldiğini duydum fakat karşılamaya gelemedim," dedi yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde.

"Ne oldu anneciğim? Bu haliniz nedir böyle?"

Kadın kollarıyla koltuğun kenarlarından kuvvet alıp dik oturduktan sonra açıklamaya başladı. "O kör olası Dongmei yok mu, kaç defa mektupları bizden habersiz açma dediğim halde hepsini bir bir açıp okumuş ve bunu saklamaya bile lüzum görmemiş. Şeytan bilir şimdi kimlerle yapıyordur dedikodusunu. Kovacağım bu kez, yok!"

"Mektuplarda önemli bir şey mi vardı yoksa seni bu denli öfkelendirecek?"

Yaşlı kadın oturmalarını işaret edip tekrar derin bir nefes alıp verdi anlatacakları sonsuza dek sürecekmiş gibi.

"General Kang'ı biliyorsun. Hani savaştan döndüğünde babası kumarda her şeyini kaybettiği için dibe vurmuştu da sonra elinde kalan son toprak parçası ve canları işletip her şeyi sıfırdan tekrar kurmuştu. İşte o generalin bir oğlu vardı İtalya'ya okumaya gönderdiği, adı Suho, nihayet tahsilini tamamlayıp geri dönmüş. Yarın akşam bunun şerefine evlerinde bir davet veriyorlarmış ve biz de davetliyiz."

"Bu neden sizi bu kadar heyecanlandırdı anneciğim?"

Annesi söylediğine anlam veremezmiş gibi kafasını yan yatırıp kızına soru işaretleriyle dolu bir bakış baktı. Irene ise annesine değil Yixing'e açıklama yapması gerekiyormuş gibi kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu onun olduğu tarafa. Yixing durumu çok çabuk kavradığı için yüzünün soluna doğru kayan bir gülümsemeyle karşıladı tüm bu sohbeti.

"Sana önerdiğim herkesi geri çevirmenin bir yolunu buldun şimdiye dek sevgili kızım. Fakat artık etrafındaki genç adamlara şans vermek senin için bir eğlence değil bir zaruret. Suho oldukça iyi eğitimli bir genç ve bazı skandalları da olsa soylu bir aileden geliyor. Üstelik evlenme yaşı da gelmiş."

"Neden soylu olmasını bu kadar önemsiyorsunuz bilmiyorum. Sanki soylularla tüccarlar arasında bir fark kalmış gibi..."

"Olur mu hiç sevgili Irene'ciğim? Soylular daha saygındır."

"Ne yapacağım saygınlığı? Soylu da tüccar da aynı samur şapkadan takıyor, aynı atlı arabadan sürüyor."

"Fakat olur da bir soylunun tüccarı ezeceği tutarsa tüccar önünde şapkasını çıkarıp eğilmek zorunda kalır."

"Boş laf bunlar. Devir değişti artık anneciğim, rica ediyorum kabul edin ve üzerime gelmeyin artık."

"Fakat kızım..." diye tekrar atak yapacaktı ki kapıdan içeri tüm asaletiyle giren oğluna gözü takılınca vazgeçti söyleyeceklerinden.

"Irene doğru söylüyor anneciğim. Büyük büyük babam bu toplumsal değişimi öngördüğü için bugün zenginlik içinde yaşıyoruz. Sahip olduğu toprak ve serfleri satıp gemilerle okyanusun ötesine açılmasaydı bugün soyluluğumuzdan başka bir şeyimiz olmazdı ve biliyorsunuz kenar mahallelerde denk gelebileceğiniz konyak ve sidik kokan düşkünün biri de soylu bir adam olabilir bugünlerde."

Annesine nutuk çektikten sonra arkadaşına dönüp "Yapacağımız uzun ve yorucu yürüyüşe hazır mısın dostum?" diye sordu Luhan, saatlerdir süslenip püslenerek onu bekleten kendisi değilmiş gibi.

Yixing başıyla onay verip hararetli tartışmalarını ilgiyle izlediği kadınlara döndü.

"Tartışmanızı bölmek istemediğim için söyleyemedim fakat General'in vereceği davete ben de çağrıldım ve sanıyorum sonraki görüşmemiz orada olacak." Tekrar Irene'e dönüp başıyla selam verdi genç kadının utangaç bakışlarını fark etmemiş gibi yaparak.

Yixing, Luhan ve onları birkaç adım geriden takip eden Minseok nihayet sözleştikleri yürüyüşe çıktıklarında güneş doğalı çok olmamıştı. Akşam hafif bir yağmurla şehri ıslatıp parlatan kirli bulutlar başka bir yana doğru göçlerine başlayıp, yerlerini temiz mavi göğe bırakmaya başlamış, uykulu oldukları anlaşılan kuşlar günün ilk sohbetini yapmaya koyulmuştu.

Dakikalardır onun duyamayacağı bir mesafede hararetle bir şeyler hakkında tartışan bu iyi görünümlü adamları izleyen Minseok, konuşmanın dışında bırakıldığı için memnun hissediyordu çünkü henüz bu yabancısı olduğu dünyaya hizmetçilik yapmaktan fazlasıyla katkıda bulunacak seviyede olduğuna güvenmiyordu. O da liseyi bitirmişti ve kitap okumayı da severdi fakat hiç o kitapların ne anlattığıyla ilgili düşünecek, bunlara kafa yoracak zamanı ve bunları tartışıp konuşabileceği kimsesi olmamıştı. Aslında şimdiye değin bu konu zihninde herhangi bir kargaşaya da sebep olmamıştı birlikte yaşadığı herkes de onun gibi olduğu için. Yalnız bir kez iş bittikten sonra diğer işçilerle birlikte meyhanede kafaları çekerken üzerinde eski püskü bir yelek ve ters taktığı şapkayla yirmili yaşlarının sonundaki erken çökmüş genç bir adam uzun ve hararetli, bitiminde herkesi heyecanlandırıp, yumruklarını havaya savurarak hep bir ağızdan slogan atmalarına sebep olan bir konuşma yapmıştı. Minseok, o zamanlar adamın ne söylemek istediğini pek anlamamıştı; hoş şimdi de anlamıyordu. Sadece köylülerin ve işçilerin bir gün sistemin devam etmesini sağlayan esas aktörler olduklarını fark edip bu düzeni yıkacağıyla ilgili bir şeyler söylediğini hatırlıyordu. İçinde işçileri öven laflar geçtiği ve kendisi de bir işçi olduğu için konuşma hoşuna gitmiş ve o da kalabalıkla birlikte bu coşkulu kutlamaya katılmış, gece yarısına kadar içip dans etmişti.

"Bu adı ilk kez duyulmuş sansasyonel şair, ve Golos dergisinde yazıları yayınlanan diğer iki yazar kendi fanzinlerini çıkaracakmış diye duydum. Derginin başlangıçta kolektif bir yapı olarak ortaya çıkıp zamanla Guangli'nin önderliğinde bir harekete dönüşmesinden rahatsız oluyorlarmış ve onu kral yanlısı bir ikiyüzlü olmakla suçluyorlarmış. Geçen hafta bir toplantılarına katılma şerefine nail oldum fakat konuşulan her şey çok gülünç geldi."

"O şair bozuntusu Qiang'ın birkaç anarşist serseri ile ufak bir örgüt kurup kanun dışı, düzeni yıkmayı amaçlayan broşürler bastırdığını söylüyorlar. Dava arkadaşlarından birkaçı idam edilirken bu soysuz onları satıp yeni bir kimlikle tekrar popüler olmuş," diye katıldı sohbete Luhan elindeki kuru dalla yanından geçtiği sazlıkları hafifçe döverek.

"Çabalarını takdir ediyorum fakat ülke bu hale son on ya da on beş yılda gelmedi. Yüzlerce yıllık alışkanlığı değiştirmeye olan inançları hayalperestlik gibi. O devrimi yapma şansını yüz yıl evvel kaçırdılar. Hatta belki ondan da çok önce, iç savaş esnasında. O Koruyucu Lord** denecek soytarının toprakları tekrar soylulara dağıtmasına izin vermeselerdi belki Fransızlardan da evvel kan dökerdik demokrasi için."

"Artık çok geç ve bundan da hiçbir şikayetim yok" dedi Luhan bu sohbetten sıkılarak çünkü ne zaman bunlar konuşulsa kendisine ve temsil ettiği her şeye saldırılıyormuş gibi hissedip huzursuz olurdu. Sıkıldığını belli etmek için adımlarını hızlandırıp sükunetle tembel tembel akan derenin üzerindeki ıslak kütüğe yöneldi.

"Yürüyüşümüze karşı tarafta devam edelim," dedi sopasıyla suyun karşısını göstererek ve birkaç metrelik kütüğü hızlı adımlarla arşınlayıp sıçrayıverdi çayırların üstüne. Bu öneriye itirazı olmayan Yixing de aynısını yapıp birkaç adımda geçti karşı tarafa.

Minseok, adamların onu beklemeden karşı tarafa geçtiğini görünce adımlarını hızlandırıp yetişti onlara.

"Hay Allah, seni unuttuk. Tekrar karşıya geçip yardım etmemi ister misin Minseok?" diye sordu gerçekten de onu unuttuğu için suçluluk duyan Luhan.

"Gerek yok efendim. Benim için çocuk oyuncağı çünkü gerçekten de diğer çocuklarla yarışmak için oynadığımız oyunlardan biriydi bu."

Minseok kütüğün üstüne çıkıp henüz birkaç adım atmıştı ki Yixing'in botlarından bulaşan çamurun üzerine basıp dengesini kaybedince buz gibi suyun içine yuvarlanıverdi. Su dizlerine bile gelmemesine rağmen birkaç saniye çırpındığı için kasketi başından fırlayıp suya kapılmış, ceketinin etekleri de kafasına kadar sıyrılmıştı.

Luhan "Aman yarabbi!" diye ufak da olsa belirgin bir çığlık attıktan sonra düşünmeden suya atlayıverdi. Yixing de Minseok'u kurtarmak için aynını yapmıştı ve aynı anda biri sağ, diğeri sol kolunu tutup genci tekrar ayağa kaldırdı.

Luhan, bir yandan suratına yapışan saçlarını ayıklayıp arkaya atıyor, diğer yandan da "Çocuk oyuncağıymış! Sürekli çevikliğinle övünüp duruyorsun ama tanrı bedenlerimizi farklı yaratmış işte, görüyorsun. Etrafında bizim gibi birkaç kişi olmasa nasıl hayatta kalacaksın çok merak ediyorum doğrusu," diye azarlayıp sitem ediyordu gence.

Yixing manzarayı komik bulup ufak bir kahkaha patlattı.

"Sanki kabahatli oymuş gibi bağırıp duruyorsun. Annesinden bu kadar dırdır duymamıştır eminim. Bu arada saçlarının uzun olduğunu fark etmemiştim Minseok. Güzel görünüyorlar," dedi Yixing gülmeye devam ederek.

Sudan çıktıklarında Minseok titremeye başlamıştı bile. Yixing "Üstündeki ıslak ceketi çıkar, yoksa daha da çok üşüyeceksin," dedi ve genç söylediğini yapınca kendi ceketini çıkarıp omuzlarına attı. "Eve dönelim artık. Zaten yeterince yürüdük."

LuHan, yapmayı ve söylemeyi düşündüğü her şeyi Yixing ondan evvel yaptığı için yol boyunca surat asıp tek kelime etmedi. Çocukça bir rekabete girişmişti fakat bundan kendisinin haberi yoktu henüz.

Yixing, biraz ıslanmış ceketini geri alıp gitmeye hazırlanırken Luhan da arkadaşını yolcu etmek için onunla birlikte kapıya çıktı.

"Yürüyüş planladığımız gibi gitmedi fakat ne zaman istersen telafi edebiliriz, biliyorsun."

"Aksine, oldukça keyif aldım. Hem talihsiz bir kaza da olsa Minseok'un saçlarını görmüş oldum."

LuHan "Saçları hakikaten de güzeldir," dedi tatsız tatsız çok övündüğü, yalnız kendisinin bilme ayrıcalığına sahip olduğu bir sır açığa çıktığı için.

"Yanlış yorumluyorumdur umarım fakat bu genç... Hımm... Genç oğlana epey bir merak duyuyorsun gibi. Yanılıyor muyum?"

"Hahaha. Demek fark ettin. Gerçekten de ilgimi çekiyor. Ve izledikçe merakımın hakkını verir şekilde daha da ilginçleşiyor."

"Sebebini sorabilir miyim?"

"Kesin bir şey söyleyemem. İlk kez annenle kız kardeşinin önünde dikilirken gördüğümde farklı bir dünyadan bir misafir gibi gözükmüştü. Her nedense bunu gerçek üstü bir manzara olarak yorumladım. O yüzden daha çok ve daha sık izlemek istiyorum."

"Hımm..." dedi Luhan düşünceli düşünceli. 'Acaba kadın olduğunu anladı da o yüzden mi bu merak? Yoksa onu kendi gelini mi yapmak istiyor? Oldum olası bizim sınıftan nefret edip tepeden bakmıştır bu herifçioğlu. Memurluk sınavına da o yüzden girmedi mi zaten?' gibi kuruntularla kendini arkadaşına karşı bilemeye başlamıştı bile.

"Pekala. Şeyden hiç korkmuyor musun? Bilirsin o da bir erkek sonuçta. Hapse atılmak ve itibarını kaybetmek gibi şeyler gelebilir başına."

LuHan, böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını bildiğini sanmasına rağmen, bunu arkadaşının gözünü korkutmak için kullandığına inanamadı ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp pişmanlık dolu bakışlarını gözünün görmediği manzaraya çevirdi. Yixing ise tüm bu konuşmayı çocukça ve lüzumsuz görüyordu. Luhan'ın endişelerinin sebeplerini çoktan anlamıştı fakat bunları gidermek için bir açıklama yapmaya hiç niyeti yoktu şimdilik.

"Belki ikimizi birden atarlar içeriye, orada da ahbaplık etmeye devam ederiz," dedi alay ederek ve cevap vermesine fırsat vermeden bir süredir onu bekleyen atlı arabaya binerek arkadaşını soru işaretleri ve karmakarışık olmuş bir zihinle geride bıraktı.

Bu sohbet yüzünden LuHan'ın kafası tam manasıyla savaş alanına dönmüştü. Yixing'in ne ima ettiğini anlıyor fakat onun bu cesaretine, üstüne bir de bu cesaretin aynısından kendisinde de olduğunu düşündüğüne inanamıyordu.

"Canıma susamadım herhalde sırf bir oğlanı merak ediyorum diye zindanlarda çürümeyi göze alayım. Minseok bir erkek değil tabii ama Yixing'in bundan haberi yok. Yoksa benimle eğleniyor mu bu alçak?" diye söylendi yatağında dönerek. Bütün gece bu ve bunun gibi sorular yüzünden uyuyamamış, sabah ilk iş de Minseok'dan ve akşamki yemek daveti için ortalığı velveleye veren annesinden çıkarmıştı acısını. O yüzden gün boyu hizmetçiler de dahil herkes LuHan'dan uzak durmuş, herhangi bir isteği olmadığı müddetçe etrafında dolanmamıştı.

Akşam bastırıp annesi ve kız kardeşi Irene, hastalık bahanesiyle atlattığı yemek daveti için evden ayrıldıklarında yemek odasına geçip yalnız geçecek ziyafetinin başlamasını bekledi. Orta yaşlı, kıvırcık saçlı hizmetçi sofraya yemekleri getirmeye başlayınca arkasına yaslanıp etrafta Minseok'u aradı gözleriyle.

"Minseok nerede?"

"Mutfakta yemek yiyor efendim."

"Söyle buraya gelip benimle yesin yemeğini. Acele etsin."

Kadın, evde ilk kez böyle bir şey olacağı için şaşırmış, evin genç efendisinin bu isteğini oldukça uygunsuz ve tuhaf bulmuştu. Yine de söylediğini yapıp genç adama emrini iletti.

Minseok bütün sabah işittiği azarlardan sonra ürkekleşip sinmiş, kabahat işlemiş bir köpek gibi duvar kenarından yürüyerek girmişti içeri.

"Beni çağırmışsınız. Bir sorun mu var?"

"Otur otur. Sorun filan yok. Yalnız yemek yemek istemiyorum sadece," dedi Luhan ifadesini yumuşatarak. Hak etmediği halde sırf kaprisleri yüzünden ona işkence ettiğine pişman olmuştu çoktan.

Minseok biraz gevşeyip masanın yemeklere en uzak köşesindeki bir sandalyeye kuruldu.

"Kollarını esnetmek gibi doğaüstü kabiliyetlerin yoksa biraz yakına gel. Bu şekilde karnını doyuramazsın."

"Yemek yemiştim zaten."

"Yaklaş dedim."

"Peki."

Minseok, yerinden kalkıp yanındaki sandalyeye oturunca işaret gelmiş gibi yemeğini yemeye başladı Luhan ve bitene kadar da ara vermedi. Yalnız kadehi boşalınca genç hizmetçisinden şarap sürahisini getirmesini rica etti o kadar. Yemek tam bir sessizlik içinde geçiyordu ve bu sebepsiz sükunet, genç adamı daha da çok geriyor, kendi kuruntularında, işlemediği hayali kabahatlerde boğulmasına sebep oluyordu. Yemek yerken çatalını tabağa sürtüp sessizliği bozar diye ödü koptuğu için ekmeği tırtıklayıp çorbadan birkaç kaşık içmekle yetinmişti yalnızca.

Luhan nihayet yemeğini bitirince, arkasına yaslanıp şarabından büyük bir yudum aldı ve kadehini sağa sola yatırıp şöyle üstten inceler gibi yaptıktan sonra masaya bıraktı tekrar. Loş ışıkta iyice kararan bakışlarını Minseok'a dikmiş, bu bakışları hisseden hizmetçisini oturduğu sandalyede daha da küçültmüştü.

"Korkuyor musun benden?"

"Biraz, belki."

"Neden?"

"Öfkelendiğinizde korkutucu oluyorsunuz ve sanırım ben de sizi öfkelendirecek bir şey yaptım."

"Hayır yapmadın."

Minseok, başını kaldırıp bir süredir kucağına diktiği mahcup bakışlarını LuHan'a çevirdi ne söylemeye çalıştığını anlamaya uğraşırcasına yüzünü araştırarak.

"Söylesene Minseok; Hali vakti yerinde bir adam çıkıp seninle evlenmek istediğini söylese ne derdin?"

"Adam mı? Canıma susamadım herhalde adamın biri için idam edilmeyi göze alayım. Ne gülünç bir soru!"

"İdam filan edilmezsin, bunu nereden çıkardın şimdi?" dedi Luhan gülerek. Efendisinin gülmesi Minseok'u rahatlatmıştı. Sırtını dikleştirip daha bir kendine güvenle konuşmaya başladı.

"Tabii. Pratt ve Smith'i*** unuttunuz mu? İdamlarını izlemeye gidip gitmediğimi hatırlamıyorum fakat zihnimde gittiğime dair bir hatıra var. Korkunç bir şey!"

"O idam yirmi beş yıl önce daha sen doğmadan evvel gerçekleşmişti Kim Minseok. Hem senin bunlardan korkmana gerek yok. Bir adam ve bir kadının evlenmesi dünyanın her yerinde kanuna uygundur. Üstelik hasta bir annen ve bir sürü de kardeşin var. Böyle bir evliliğe herkesten çok senin ihtiyacın olmalı."

"Size söyledim ben kadın değilim diye. Üstelik bir sürü kardeşim olduğunu da nereden çıkardınız? Yalnızca bir tane kız kardeşim var, o da şu an bir kumaş dükkânında çalışıyor."

"Bana doğruyu söyle Minseok. Benden hiçbir şey saklamana gerek yok," diye anlayışlı bir sesle itirafını talep etti hala kendi kuruntusuna tutunan Luhan.

"Tüm azizlerin üzerine yemin ederim ki bir sürü kardeşim yok ve annem de hasta değil. Ben de bir kadın değilim."

"Ben olsam bu kadar kolay yemin etmezdim."

Minseok, sözleri tükendiği için sadece kafa sallamakla yetindi. Hali hazırda onlarca kez erkek olduğunu söyleyip durmuştu fakat önünde soyunmadığı sürece efendisinin buna inanmaya, onun da soyunmaya niyeti yoktu. Yalan söylemediği için gönlü rahattı ve biri soracak olursa da kimse aksini söylediğini iddia edemezdi.

Genç adam sohbetin bittiğine karar verip masayı toplamaya koyuldu. Luhan da hizmetçisinin işi bitene kadar yerinden kımıldamamış, oturduğu yerden onun her hareketini izleyip kıvrımlarında iddia ettiği o erkeği aramıştı. Ona göre bu pejmürde erkek kılığı bile hatlarını gizleyemiyordu fakat en büyük kanıt saçlarıydı. Pek tabii erkekler de saçlarını uzatabilirdi ve uzatıyorlardı da; bu oldukça sıradandı fakat onunki gibi omuzlarını da aşan uzunlukta uzun saçlı biri nadiren bulunurdu. Hindistan'da gördüğü saivistler hariç belki.Böyle güzel, parlak saçlara sahip bir erkekle ise hiç karşılaşmamıştı.

Minseok işini bitirince tekrar karşısına dikilip "Başka bir isteğiniz yoksa eğer odama çekileceğim," dedi ve izin beklemeden arkasını döndü ayrılmak için.

Luhan "Sana güzel bir sürpriz hazırladım Kim Minseok. Yakında kim olduğunu hatırlayacaksın," diye bağırdı arkasından ama genç hizmetçi duymazlıktan gelerek çıktı odadan.

***

Luhan, sürpriz yapacağını söyledikten sonra sık sık yanında hizmetçisi olmadan ortadan kaybolmaya, yüzünde sahte olduğu oldukça belirgin bir gülümsemeyle onu atlatmaya başlamıştı. Tek emri kahvaltımı getir, redingotumu giydir, botlarımı hazırla gibi ufak tefek günlük işlerdi. Onu yanında limana götürmemeye, ofiste çalışırken de kendinden uzak tutmaya başlamıştı. Minseok, birkaç gün sonra kovulacağından neredeyse emin gibiydi.

Fakat öyle olmadı. Onun yerine LuHan acil olarak odasına çağırdığı Minseok'u yatağının üzerinde iki büyük kutuyla karşıladı. Minseok önce kutulara şöyle bir bakıp, sonra da onu ilgilendirmediğine karar vererek efendisine döndü.

"Beni çağırtmışsınız."

"Evet çağırttım," dedi kaşlarının aldığı biçimden ve dudağının kenarındaki beli belirsiz gülümsemeden söyleyeceği bir şeylerin olduğu açıkça anlaşılan Luhan. Hemen yatağın yanına, pencerenin önüne kurulmuş olan koltukta üzerinde sadece gerdanı açıkta bırakan keten bir gömlek ve çizgili pantolonuyla bacaklarını üst üste atmış bir halde, sanki kendisinden başka kimsenin bilmediği bir şey biliyormuş gibi gurur dolu bir ifadeyle oturuyordu. İkisi de susup aralarından birinin bir şey söylemesini bekliyordu.

Minseok da kaşlarını kaldırarak "Bir isteğiniz mi vardı?" diye sordu nihayet.

Luhan, sanki önemli bir sanatçıyı takdim eder gibi eliyle yatağın üzerindeki kutuları işaret edip "Senin için hediyelerim var," dedi. "Pahalı hediyeler."

Minseok, vaziyeti henüz kavrayamadığı için bir kutulara, bir Luhan'a bakıyordu. Efendisinden bir şey istediğini, bir şeye ihtiyacı olduğunu ima ettiğini hatırlamıyordu. İkramiye ya da teşvik hak edecek bir başarı da göstermemişti işinde. Ne için ödüllendirilmesi gerektiği oldukça büyük bir soruydu o an onun için.

"Bana bakacağına kutuları aç da neyden söz ettiğimi kendi gözlerinle gör."

Minseok kuşkucu bakışlar ve adımlarla yatağa yaklaşıp tepesine kocaman gösterişli bir kurdele kondurulmuş yuvarlak kutuyu açtı önce. İçinde üst üste altın rengi ve siyah çizgili üç fiyonkun bulunduğu siyah, kocaman, yepyeni bir kadın şapkası vardı. Minseok kafasını hediyeden kaldırıp tekrar Luhan'a baktı yüzünde hayranlık dolu bir ifadeyle.

"Çok güzelmiş. Aslını soracak olursanız tüm yaşamım boyunca böyle güzel bir şapkaya hiç bu kadar yakın durmamıştım."

"Beğendiğine sevindim," dedi Luhan memnun bir ifadeyle. 'Ne kadar da olsa o da bir kadın. Beğenecekti tabii,' diye geçiriyordu içinden. "Devam et, diğerlerini de aç lütfen."

Minseok dediğini yapıp ilkinden daha büyük, uzunlamasına olan kutunun kapağını kaldırdı yavaşça. Bu kutunun içinde de şapkadaki fiyonklarla aynı renkte, siyah ve altın rengi şeritli, kolları bileklerine kadar uzun, V yaka, içinden boğazları kapalı ve fırfırlı bir gömlek fırlayan uzun ve kabarık bir elbise çıktı. Minseok elbiseyi kutudan tümden çıkarıp kollarını dikleştirerek bir insanmış gibi tuttu ve şöyle bir baktı. Hakikaten de gösterişli bir elbiseydi ve daha önce bunun gibisine de hiç bu kadar yakın durmamıştı.

"Vay canına! Gördüğüm en güzel şeylerden biri bu da. Kime aldıysanız... Bir dakika!" Durakladı Minseok ve elbiseyi kucağına buruşturarak Luhan'a döndü şaşkınlıkla. "Bunların benim için olduğunu mu söylediniz az evvel?"

"Aynen öyle söyledim," dedi Luhan yaptığı işten gayet memnun kalmış bir gülümsemeyle. "Senin için yaptırdım hepsini. Çok yakışacaklar üzerine."

"Fakat söyledim size kadın değilim diye. Neden giyecekmişim bunları?"

Minseok sabrının tükendiğini hissediyor fakat yine de patronuna bağıracak cesareti bulamıyordu kendinde. Şimdiye dek üzerine düşeni yapıp gerçeği söylemiş ve efendisinin ne isterse düşünmesine izin vermiş, daha doğrusu bunu umursamamıştı. Fakat Luhan'ın bu konuda bu denli ileriye gidecek kadar inançlı olduğundan bihaberdi. Şimdi her şey kendi kabahatiymiş gibi hissetmeden edemiyordu.

"Bunları giyeceksin çünkü ben istiyorum. Ve ayrıca bu hafta sonu vali konağında bir maskeli balo düzenleniyor, ona da katılacaksın. Hediyeler onun için."

"Yani bunları giymem yetmezmiş gibi bir de bu kılıkla onlarca inanın karşısına mı çıkacağım? Rüyanızda görürsünüz."

"Rüyamda gördüm çoktan. Şimdi gerçekte görmeye ihtiyacım var. Bütün o dedikoducu sosyete kadınları yanımda seni görünce meraktan çatlayacak, her yere haber uçurup kim olduğunu öğrenmeye çabalayacak fakat sürekli erkek kılığında dolandığın için kimsenin aklına sen gelmeyeceksin. Harika olacak."

"Giymiyorum. Gelmiyorum."

"Giymezsen kovarım seni."

"Çıldırmışsınız siz."

"Kararını ver."

Minseok odanın içinde birkaç tur atıp efendisinin önünde durdu bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi. Sonra vazgeçip birkaç tur daha attı ve tekrar dikildi karşısına. Parmağını ona doğrultmuştu fakat bir türlü dökülmemişti kelimeler dudaklarından.

"Ee, giyecek misin? Verdin mi kararını?"

"Bu yaptığınız hiç adil değil. Pekala, kabul ediyorum fakat tek bir koşulla: Bir daha benden böyle bir şey istemeyecek, kadın olduğumda da diretmeyeceksiniz. Ziyadesiyle gururlu biriyimdir. O sebeple beni küçük eğlenceniz haline getirmenize müsaade edemem."

"Eh orası benim bileceğim iş. Sen yalnızca sonradan vazgeçmeyeceğine dair bana söz ver yeter," deyip elini uzattı genç adama. Minseok tereddüt de etse bu eli sıkarak sözleşmeye imza atmış oldu.

"Yemin ederim çok utanıyorum."

Luhan, tıpkı karlı bir ticaret anlaşması yapmış, kendine koyduğu kariyer hedeflerinin tümüne ulaşmış gibi memnun kalmıştı sonuçtan. Zaten kazanacağından şüphesi de yoktu başından beri çünkü Minseok bir kadındı. Baloları ve güzel elbiseleri sevmemesine imkan yoktu. Bütün kadınlar severdi böyle şatafatlı şeyleri. Tanrı onları böyle yaratmıştı bir kez. Bu varsayımı yaparken onu işten kovmakla tehdit ettiğini ise çoktan silmişti zihninin odalarından. İşine gelmeyen şeyleri hiç olmamış farz etmekte üzerine yoktu çocukluğundan beri.

Minseok sırf saç uzatmakla kadın olunamayacağını kendi bilse de Luhan'ın bilmediğini ve umursamadığını da hesaba katarak bütün o cafcaflı kumaşların içine nasıl gireceğini düşünüp durmuştu kara kara. Çevresinden gördüğü kadarıyla sadece elbiseyi üzerine geçirmekle bitmiyordu iş. Korse takması, yüzüne bir takım boyalar sürmesi, saçlarını bir şekle sokması gerekiyordu. Ayrıca daha evvel hiç giymediği kadın kunduraları da vardı. Bu işin altından tek başına kalkamayacağına karar verince kardeşinden yardım almaya karar verdi.

Kız kardeşi Seulgi, ondan dört yaş kadar küçük, ufak tefek, zayıf, yüzü ağabeysininkine çok benzeyen, her zaman sinirli görünse de bilakis oldukça yumuşak yaradılışlı bir kızdı. Henüz evlenmemişti ve bir gün kumaş dükkanının sahibi olana kadar da evlenmeye niyeti yoktu. Dükkanın sahibi olan çocuksuz yaşlı karı kocanın onu evlatları gibi sevmesine güveniyordu.

Kardeşinin hayati öneme sahip bir şey için ondan acilen yardım istediğini ve çalıştığı eve gelirken yanında korse, beyaz don, entari ve yüz boyası gibi şeyler getirmesini istediğini duyunca kafasında bir türlü bu ipuçlarına uyacak bir hikaye oluşturamamıştı. Minseok'un odasına girip elindeki paketleri yatağa bırakınca ilk işi de durumun ne olduğunu ve ne kadar kötü olduğunu sormak oldu.

"Tanrı aşkına söyle artık bütün bu ıvır zıvırların ne ve kimin için olduğunu. Endişeden ve yorgunluktan bayılmak üzereyim. Annem de hala ne olduğunu bile bilmediği korkunç bir trajediye üzülüp duruyor evde."

"Kıyafetler benim için ve trajedi filan da yok."

Genç kız elindeki son eşyaları da bitkinlikle yatağa bırakıp "Eğleniyor musun benimle? Şaka mı bütün bunlar?" diye sordu cevabını çok da merak etmeyerek. Abisinin çıldırdığını düşünüyordu sadece.

"Şaka filan etmiyorum. Kıyafetler benim için. Ve sen de giyinmeme yardımcı olacaksın."

Seulgi ayağa kalkıp kardeşini omuzlarından tuttu dehşete düşmüş ve bir o kadar da üzgün bir yüz ifadesiyle. "Yoksa banka filan mı soydun Minseok? Doğruyu söyle bana. Kötü bir şey yaptın değil mi?" Üzüntüsünde oldukça samimiydi genç kız.

"Banka filan soymadım. Bu gece vali konağında düzenlenen baloyu duymuşsundur; ona gidiyorum işte. Buna mecburum daha doğrusu."

"Banka soymayacaksan o zaman oradaki zengin kadınların mücevherlerini çalmayı filan mı düşünüyorsun? Eğer bizim için yapıyorsan yemin ederim hiç ihtiyacımız yok. Senin gönderdiğin para ve benim dükkandan kazandığımla gayet iyi geçiniyoruz. Babamdan da mektup geldi; eve dönüş yolundaymış. Üstelik annem de binanın alt katındaki kuru temizlemecide çalışmaya başladı. Her şey yolunda anlayacağın. Vazgeç her ne yapmayı planlıyorsan."

"Söyledim ya soygun filan yok diye. Bu işte kalabilmem için bu kıyafeti giyip bu baloya katılmam, bu saçmalıkların tümüne yalnız bir seferlik de olsa katlanmam gerekiyor. Tekrar limanda hamallık yapmaya dönmek istemiyorum. Bütün hikaye bu. Zaten utancımdan ölmek üzereyim, daha fazla yalvartma beni. Yardım edecek misin söyle?"

"Söylediklerinden bir şey anlıyorsan ne olayım fakat yine de yardım edeceğim. Ne kadar da olsa kardeşimsin. İşten kovulmana mani olmam lazım gelir."

İki kardeş anlaştıktan sonra çok geçmeden işe koyuldular. Seulgi için erkek kardeşini hayalinde bile kuramayacağı bir kılığa sokmak tam manasıyla bir travmaydı ama tüm travma geçirmiş şok halindeki kimseler gibi o da içinde bulunduğu durumun farkına ancak iş bittiğinde varacaktı. O an ise sadece bütün ilgilisini kardeşine yöneltmişti ve öğrendiği her şeyi onun üzerinde hayata geçirme gayretiyle doluydu.

Evvela beyaz, dizden sıkmalı donu ve beyaz entariyi giydirdi Minseok'a ve ardından bir başka beyaz şey olan korseyi geçirdi üzerine. Minseok kollarıyla duvardan güç alırken, Seulgi arkasına geçmiş dizini kalçalarına bastırarak nefesini kesecek denli çok çekiştirip duruyordu korsenin iplerini. Sonunda ağabeyinin belinin yeterince inceldiğine karar verince birkaç düğüm atıp bitirdi işkenceyi.

"Dayanabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Sanırım boğulup öleceğim," dedi Minseok nefes nefese kalmış bir halde kuru bir kütük kadar sertleşmiş karnına dokunarak.

"Alışırsın. Derin derin nefes alıp ver. Yavaşça."

Minseok dediğini yapıp sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Başı dönmeye başlamıştı.

"Tamamdır. Sırada ne var?"

Bunu söylerken en zor kısmı atlattığına emindi lakin öyle olmadı. Önce altına boğazları ve kolları fırfırlı uzun gömleğini giydirdi Seulgi ona, sonra kolları kabarık ve uzun, çizgili, sert dokulu kumaştan yapılmış parlak bluzunu, sonra çoraplarını ve diz bağlarını, ardından beline eteğinin kabarık görünmesini sağlayan bir kumaş yığını bağladıktan sonra, nihayet uzun eteğini de giydirip kuşaklarını sıktı.

"Sanırım gerçekten öleceğim. Üzerimde bu kadar çok şey varken bırak yürümeyi kendimi taşıyabileceğimi bile sanmıyorum."

"Mızmızlanmayı bırak. Her zaman ne kadar kuvvetli olduğunla övünüp durursun. İş kadın elbisesine gelince birden hasta, bunak bir adam oldun çıktın."

"Bunları giymekle uğraşmaktansa taş taşımak evladır. Böyle bir şeye tekrar katlanabilmeme imkan yok."

"Bitmek üzere. Şimdi de saçlarını yapalım," dedi Seulgi kardeşini omuzlarından tutup masadaki küçük aynanın karşısına oturtarak. "Açık mı bıraksak, yoksa başının üzerinde mi toplasak?"

"Açık kalsın. Efendim saçlarımı görmeyi seviyor."

Seulgi, arkasında dikildiği kardeşine şöyle eğilip bir baktı fazla bir anlam okunmayan, yanlış anlaşılabilecek gözleriyle.

"Ne?"

"Bütün bunlardan keyif almaya başladığını düşüneceğim."

"Saçmalık. Böyle bir eziyetten keyif almak için esaslı bir mazoşist olmak gerekiyor."

"Bak sen, mazoşist gibi alengirli laflar da öğrenmiş. Fakat tüm bu kıyafetlerin içinde göz alıcı göründüğünü inkar edemem. Efendin haksız sayılmaz."

Seulgi, Minseok'un açık kahverengi, parlak saçlarının ön kısımlarından birer tutam alarak sağından ve solundan kabarta kabarta yuvarlayarak başının arkasında birleştirip yanında getirdiği üzerinde yaldızlı şeritler bulunan bordo renkli bir kurdeleyle bağladı ve saçının açık bıraktığı kısımlarını da başının sağ tarafına, ensesinden aşağıya, boynuna döktü.

"Güzel, güzel görünüyorsun kardeşim. Şimdi birazcık da yüzüne renk verelim."

"Yüzün zaten beyaz olduğu için biraz yanaklarını kızartsak kafi."

"Gözlerin hali hazırda çok güzel fakat maske yüzünden görünmeyeceği için kirpiklerini biraz balmumu ile kalınlaştırıp sürme çeksek yeterli."

"Dudakların biraz kuruyup solmuş. Onları da nemlendirelim ve şu kırmızı rujdan güzelce sürelim."

"Bir güzellik işareti de şart... Yüzünün sol tarafına kondursak harika olur."

"Ve son olarak maskeni de taktıktan sonra..." Seulgi, yaldızlı işlemeler ve küçük taşlarla işlenmiş maskeyi de gözlerine kapatıp iplerini, kendiliğinden çözülüp kardeşinin kimliğini açığa çıkarmayacak biçimde sıkıca bağladıktan sonra geriye doğru bir adım çekilip yüzünde çıkardığı işten tatmin olmuş bir gülümsemeyle şöyle bir baştan aşağı süzdü Minseok'u.

"Efendinin hakkı var. Sadece saçların değil güzel olan. Seni baloya götürmek istemesine şaşmamalı. Kentte senin kadar güzel başka bir kadın olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Kadın değilim."

Minseok, buna kızmaktan çoktan vazgeçmişti. Artık kadın olduğu söylendiğinde kulaklarının bunu duymadığı bile oluyordu. Fakat, yaşamı boyunca ilk kez, Luhan'la tanıştığından beri ilk kez ona hak vermişti. Aynada gördüğü kişi kadınlığından tereddüt edilecek biri değildi. Hatta belki biraz daha uğraşılsa ona göre uğruna birçok tehlikeler göze alınacak bir kadın da olabilirdi. Belki kontlar ve dükler onun için kontes ve düşeslerini terk edebilir ya da ona servetlerini dökmek isteyebilirdi. Belki düello bile edebilirlerdi. Öyle memnun kalmıştı işte görünüşünden.

"Sence kollarım çok mu kalın, bir kadın olmak için?"

"Hiç de değil. Belki biraz daha az yük taşıyıp kaslarını şişirmemiş olsaydın daha kadınsı görünebilirdi ama elbisenin kabarık kolları senin yerine hallediyor bu işi. Endişelenmene gerek yok."

"Sanırım öyle. Peki sesim sence fazla mı kalın, bir kadın olmak için?"

"Hiç de değil. Sesin oldum olası ince ve kadınsı olmuştur zaten. Yani rol yapmana pek gerek olmayacak."

İki kardeş de yaptıkları işten memnun memnun gülümseyip aynadan bakışırken Luhan'ın sesi yankılandı evin içinde.

"Minseok! Hazır mısın? Evden çıkmamızın vakti geldi de geçiyor. Annem ve kardeşim çoktan varmışlardır konağa."

Luhan'ın sesini duyunca iki kardeş aynı anda gerçekliğin içine çekildi bir süredir bulundukları periler diyarından. Minseok ayağa fırlayıp etrafında yuvarlaklar çizmeye başlamış, çıplak ayakla dışarı fırlamaya teşebbüs etmişti; neyse ki Seulgi ondan daha hızlı toparlandı ve kardeşine üzerlerine kumaştan beyaz birer çiçek kondurulmuş yakası yüksek kunduralarını giydirdikten sonra omuzlarına vurup "Başaracaksın kardeşim. Çok konuşma ve kimseyle derin, uzun sohbetler etmeye kalkışma. Ve sakın ola maskeni çıkarayım da deme. Geri kalanını yakışıklı efendin senin için halleder sanıyorum ki," diye kısaca anlatıverdi hayat kurtaracak ipuçlarını.

Seulgi, kardeşine şans dileyip arka kapıdan ayrıldıktan sonra genç adam birkaç kez derin nefes alıp verdi ve ardında bir yığın kumaştan meydana gelen kuyruğuyla merdivenleri tırmanmaya uğraştı. Luhan, kapının önünde siyah frakının üzerine geçirdiği pelerini, yüzünde burnu uzun beyaz maskesi ve elinde, tepesi topuzlu asası bulunduğu halde, gücünü bir bacağına vermiş sıkılarak bekliyordu Minseok merdiven çukurundan yavaş yavaş yükselmeye başladığı esnada.

İlk kez açıkça ve şekle sokulmuş halde gördüğü hayranlık duyduğu saçlarını, kara maskesinin ardındaki çekik gözlerini ve elbiseyi taşımaktan bitkin düştüğü için aralanmış kırmızı dudaklarını görünce istemsizce sırtını dikleştirip hazır ola geçti. Minseok tüm ihtişamıyla karşısına dikildiğinde bir süredir nefesini tuttuğunu ancak fark edebildi ve ona göre saatler evvel göğsüne doldurduğu havayı tek seferde bırakıp boğazını temizledi hala kendinde olduğunu kanıtlamak istercesine.

"Bu hayal ettiğimden de öte... Elbiseyi yaptırırken seni bir tanrıçaya dönüştüreceğinden bihaberdim," dedi frakının yakalarını çekiştirerek.

Minseok, "Tanrıça olmak böyle bir şey ise bundan hoşlanmadığımı size söylemem gerek. Oldukça yorucu bir iş ve size söz veriyorum bana tekrar yaptıramayacaksınız bunu," dedi şikayet ediyormuş gibi yaparak. Oysa o da aynada bir tanrıça görmüştü ve bunun Luhan tarafından da onaylanıp dile getirilmesi ziyadesiyle okşamıştı gururunu. Ama soylu birinin taklidini yapıyor olmasının gereği olarak mütevazi davranmaya çalışıyor, gerçekte bir erkek olduğu için de kadınsı bir biçimde güzel olduğunu itiraf etmekten çekiniyordu kendine. Ama biliyordu işte; göz alıcıydı.

"Balonun gözdesi olacaksın," dedi Luhan üşümemesi için Minseok'un omuzlarına kukuletalı kısa bir pelerin örtüp bağcıklarını bağlarken. "Biri soracak olursa büyük amcam CaoLu'nun kızı olduğunu, uzun zamandır Avrupa gezisinde olduğunu ve ülkeye henüz döndüğünü söyle. Ve rica ediyorum yanımdan ayrılma Minseok. Eğer yanında olmazsam seni bütün o genç prensler, yeni terfi almış ama savaş yüzü görmemiş askerler, yaşlı zamparalar, oğullarına münasip birer eş arayan ekşimiş kocakarılar, kadın avcısı baronlar ve kontlardan nasıl korurum bilmem."

"Büyütüyorsunuz. Balodaki tek kadın ben olmayacağım ya..."

Luhan, yüzünde açan taze ve tatmin olmuşluk dolu gülümsemeyle "Demek sonunda inkar etmekten yoruldun. Çok doğal, çok tabii... Böyle görünürken aksini söylemek senin için bile çok güç," diye onayladı hemen kendi kendini.

"Öyle değil..."

Minseok itiraz edecek olduysa da Luhan elini beline koyarak onu yavaşça kapıdan dışarı ittirip, atlı arabalarına yönlendirdi ve siyah kadife eldivenlerin geçirildiği elinden tutarak binmesine yardımcı oldu.

"Neden şapkayı takmadın? Beğendiğinden çok emindim oysaki," diye sordu ilk iş, arabaya binip genç hizmetçisinin yanına kurulunca. Toz ve kolonya kokan araba, yüzünü ekşitmesine sebep olmuştu.

Minseok, içinden öksürüp hiç Luhan'a dönmeden, küçük pencereden dışarı bakarak "Saçlarımı sevdiğiniz için böyle bir gecede onları sizden gizlemek yazık olur diye düşündüm," dedi utançtan yanakları, gözleri ve kulakları neredeyse alev alır bir halde. Yüzünde maske olmasına şükrediyordu içten içe. Ama bu bile utancını gizlemekte yetersiz kalıyordu ki kukuletasını da geçirdi başına.

Luhan, gecesi gittikçe daha da güzelleştiği için göğsü kabarmış bir şekilde arkasına yaslanarak "Çok iyi düşünmüşsün. Saçların ve güzel yüzün benim neşe kaynağım," dedi pişkin pişkin gülerek. Gerçekte söylediklerine ve duyduklarına kendi dahi inanamıyor, heyecandan elini kolunu nereye koyacağını şaşırıyor, yüreğinde, midesinde ve hatta boğazında bile hissettiği ne olduğuna kesin karar veremediği o taşkın coşkunluğu atmak için güzel hizmetçisini kucağında eritip yok edene dek sıkıca sarılmamak için güçlükle dizginliyordu kendini. 'Gece henüz başlamadı bile Luhan,' diyordu kendine. 'Biraz daha sabırlı ol.'

***

Vali konağınıa vardıklarında saat ona gelmek üzereydi. Binanın önünde müthiş bir yığılma olmuş, kendilerine yer bulamayan arabalar ve aralarında sıkışıp canından bezmiş atlar birbirine girmiş, çoğu köylü olan arabacılar balo atmosferine yaraşmayan küfürler savurmaya, sinirden sağa sola tükürmeye başlamışlardı. Valinin kendisi ve polis teşkilatı da en başında baloya bu kadar talep olacağını düşünmediği için yeterince polis görevlendirmemiş, balonun organizasyonunu yapan valinin eşi ise arka kapıları da girişe açmayı akıl edememişti. Aslında tüm bunları akıl edememeleri oldukça doğaldı çünkü resmi davetli olanlar dışında nereden geldiği belli olmayan birçok kişi vardı bu yığının arasında. Davetiyeleri nereden temin ettiği belirsiz memurlar, bir dolu evlilik çağında genç kız, kendine aydın diyen genç şairler ve soluklanacak yer arayan piyadeler üşüşmüştü şenliğe. Kimilerinin ilk kez böyle bir yerde bulunduğu salonun göz kamaştırıcılığı karşısında ağızları bir karış açılmış halde oldukları yerde kalakalmalarından açıkça anlaşılıyordu. Gerçekten de büyük beyaz salon iki sıra yüksek ve çift kanatlı pencereleri, resim ve yaldızlarla süslü tavanı, balkonları, aynalı duvarları, tavandan yerlere dek uzanan kırmızı kadife perdeleri, mermer heykelleri, kırmızı ve mavi kadife kaplı, oymalı ve işlemeli mobilyalarıyla göz alıcıydı. Uzunlamasına olan büyük ve gösterişli salonun bir ucuna orkestra, orkestranın hemen yanına da edebiyat kadrili ve ufak bir drama gösterisi için üç metre genişliğinde ufak bir sahne kurulmuştu. Dans etmekten yorulan konuklar için duvar diplerine boydan boya sandalyeler dizilmiş, şölene aç gelip üzerine çullanarak izdiham çıkarma ihtimallerine karşın ise açık büfe kurmak yerine, aralarında gezecek yaklaşık yirmi beş kadar garsonla atıştırmalık ve içecek ihtiyaçlarını karşılamayı planlamışlardı.

Minseok ve Luhan içeri girdiğinde ağır parfüm ve sigara kokan salon ağzına kadar dolmuş, danstan hemen önce valinin karısının yapacağı konuşma henüz gerçekleşmediği için hepsi de gösterişli fraklar ve tuvaletler içindeki maskeli konuklar ayaküstü bir şeyler atıştırıp sohbet etmeye dalmıştı. Tiz sesli kadın kahkahaları, borazan sesli erkeklerin heyecanla anlattığı bir takım lüzumsuz fıkralar, küçük atışmalar ve fısıltılar çınlıyordu salonda.

Genç hizmetçi daha evvel ne böyle bir ortamda bulunmuş, ne de böyle bir ortamda bulunmanın hayalini kurmuştu. O, bu insanların eşyalarını taşır, ayakkabılarını tamir eder, onlar için arabalarını sürer, karanlıkta yollarını aydınlatırdı fakat aralarına onlardan biriymiş gibi katılmayı istemek aklına dahi getiremeyeceği bir şeydi. Bu balolar hakkında konuştuğu tek zaman ise arkadaşlarıyla birlikte sarhoş olup halkın sırtında yük olarak gördüğü işe yaramaz gösterişçi sosyete topluluğuyla alay ettiği zamanlardı. Bu alaylar da haklarında çok az şey bildikleri için genellikle birkaç yersiz küfür ve kahkahadan öteye geçemezdi.

"Buraya uygun olduğumu sanmıyorum efendim. Eve dönsem olmaz mı? Terden sırılsıklam olmak üzereyim," diye ürkekçe söylendi Minseok hafifçe Luhan'a sokularak. Kendini ilk kez ayna karşında gördüğü ve Luhan'ı şaşkına çevirdiği anda duyduğu bütün o övünç birkaç saniye içerisinde toz olup gitmiş, yerini endişe, korku ve özgüvensizlikle ezilip büzülmeye bırakmıştı.

"Korkacak bir şey yok Minseok, hayır hayır Lumin, amcamın kızının adı buydu. Buradaki çoğu kişi de böylesine büyük bir baloya ilk kez katılıyor zaten. Bu gibi büyük şölenler birkaç yılda bir ancak yapılır."

"Yine de..."

"Boş ver ona; bak kim geliyor bize doğru? Hayatının gösterisini yapmaya hazır ol."

Minseok başını eğdiği yerden kaldırıp bakmaya cesaret edemediği kalabalığa bakınca üzerinde yalnız sade frakı, beyaz fuları ve silindir şapkasıyla onlara doğru yürüyen Yixing'i gördü.

"Yemin ederim tanıyacak beni! Ah rezalet! Kendimi böyle bir duruma sokmaya nasıl razı oldum?"

Luhan gülerek omzunu sıktı hafifçe. "Endişelenme, bir şey olmayacak. Yixing'i kandıramasan da sorun değil çünkü çok uyanıktır bu şeytan. Yine de ele vermez seni."

Bunu söylediği an Yixing'in hizmetçisine olan ilgisi geldi aklına ve arkadaşını yüzünde hoşnutsuz bir ifadeyle karşılamasına sebep oldu bu.

"Luhan.... Hiç gelmeyeceksin sandım bir an fakat geç gelmekle iyi ettin. Bir saatten fazladır öylece partinin başlamasını bekliyoruz. Şimdiden herkes birbirinden sıkılmaya başladı."

Yixing bunları söylerken ara ara arkadaşının yanındaki kadın konuğu incelemekten de geri durmamıştı. Bu yarısını gördüğü yüzü bir yerlerden hatırladığına emindi fakat maske varken bunu anlaması imkan dışıydı şimdilik.

"Kavalyeni tanıştırmayacak mısın?"

"Bu, amcamın Avrupa'dan henüz dönen küçük kızı Lumin; Lumin bu da yakın dostum, dördüncü dereceden memur Zhang Yixing," diye isteksizce tanıttı Luhan ona ait olduğuna kesin karar verdiği hizmetçisi ve arkadaşını. Daha sonra Yixing'in, çok ilgilenmesine rağmen Minseok'u tanıyamamasıyla eğlenmeye dair planları vardı.

Yixing, öpmesi için elini ona uzatmasını bekliyordu Minseok'un fakat o el bir türlü gelmiyordu. Genç adam kızın bu basit nezaket kurallarını bilmeyişini ve utangaçlığını tuhaf bulmuş olacaktı ki başını hafifçe eğip yüzüne baktı hafifçe gülümseyerek. Bu ufak inceleme kaşlarını kaldırmasına yetti de artı bile. Genç kızı daha fazla sıkıntıya sokmamak için tekrar sırtını dikleştirip hafifçe bir baş selamı verdi şapkasını çıkararak ve "Tanıştığıma memnun oldum hanımefendi. Sevgili dostumun bir kuzeni olduğunu biliyordum fakat kendisi söylemese bunu katiyen anlamazdım. Neredeyse hiç ama hiç benzemiyorsunuz," dedi.

Şimdiden içi sıkılan ve heyecanını bir türlü bastıramayan Minseok, hafif bir reveransla selam verip "Öyle mi? Sanırım ben daha çok annemin simasını almışım," diye yanıtladı bu kibar genç adamı, replik denebilecek ilk sözleriyle.

"Hahaha~ Mizah anlayışınız kuzeninizinkine çok benziyor fakat," diye gülerek karşılık verdi genç kadına Yixing. Luhan ise bu abartılı neşesini oldukça yersiz bulmuştu. Bir an önce yanlarından gidip ikisini oyunları için yalnız bırakmasını diliyordu içinden.

Fakat az sonra valinin karısının cırtlak sesi duyulunca bir süre daha birlikte vakit geçirmelerine ikna oldu çaresizce.

Yüzünde kırmızı şen yanaklarını saklamakta yetersiz kalan kocaman tüylü bir maske olan, bebek mavisi dev tuvaletiyle daha da kocaman görünen tombul kadın, çatalını bardağına vurarak nihayet canı sıkılmış ilgisiz kalabalığın dikkatini çekmişti.

"Değerli konuklarım, sevgili şehir sakinleri, bizi bir araya getirmek için böyle nadiren gerçekleştirilen bu geceye katıldığınız için hepinize teşekkürlerimi sunarım. Hepimiz için zor bir yıl bu; savaşa girip girmeyeceğimiz endişesi ve ekonomik kriz söylentileriyle hepinizin uykusuz geceler geçirdiğini biliyorum. Ben de öyleyim, fakat savaşlar ya da krizler değil, vatandaşlarımın kaygıları kaçırıyordu benim uykularımı. O sebeple böyle bir gecenin hiç de abartı ve savurganlık olmayacağına kanaat getirip sizi birkaç saatliğine olsa da bunalımlarınızdan uzaklaştırmayı amaçlayan bu şöleni tertiplemeye karar verdim. Kapıda birkaç tatsızlık yaşandığı için geç başlamak durumunda kaldık lakin bu açığı geceyi açacak olan ufak drama gösterisiyle telafi edeceğiz."

Valinin karısı ona göre uzun sayılabilecek olan konuşmasını bitirip nefes nefese sahneden inince yerini ikisi kral ikisi de soytarı kılığında dört oyuncu aldı. Oyunun ortalarına doğru ancak anlaşıldığına göre bu halktan ve sanat severlerden henüz karşılık bulamamış absürt tiyatro dedikleri sürreal türde politik bir oyundu ve sarayı eleştirip, parlamenter sistemi övmeyi amaçlıyordu. Fakat bu konuşmadan çok vücut diliyle ilerleyen gösteri derdini anlatmayı o denli becerememişti ki bir noktadan sonra konuklar anlamaya çalışmaktan vazgeçip yaptıkları her şeye yılın şakasıymış gibi gülmeye başlamıştı. Hatta ara ara yuhalamalar ve bu ne saçmalık nidaları bile yükselmeye başlamıştı. Gösteri bittiğinde salonun beşte biri ancak alkışlıyordu fakat bunu o kadar kuvvetle yapıyorlardı ki duyan da bütün camiayı uyandıracak birer sanat dehası olduklarını sanırdı. Bu adına yaraşır tuhaf gösteri biter bitmez orkestra salonun üstüne çöken ağır havayı dağıtmak için aceleyle hareketli bir parça çalmaya başladı ve kalabalık ancak o zaman baloda olduğunu hatırlayıp canlandı. Bir anda onlarca kişi olduğu yerde ya da öbekler halinde yuvarlak çize çize vals yapmaya koyuldu. Tepeden bakınca salonda kasırga çıkmış gibi görünüyordu.

Luhan'ın annesi bayan MengLu ve kardeşi Irene ilk dans seansına katılmayıp yerlerinde oturmuş ve ara ara onlarla sohbete gelen eski dostlarla hoşbeş yapmakla yetinmişlerdi. Yanından geçen garsonun tepsisinden iki kadeh alıp birini Irene'in eline tutuşturan kızıl saçlı, uzun suratlı Baekhee adındaki genç kız, yanlarına oturmak için kalçasıyla zorla yer açtı kendisine ve eğilip kulağına "Ağabeyiniz de az evvel girdi içeri, yanında hiçbir yeri görünmeyen ufak tefek bir kızla," diye hemen çıtlattı ilk söylentiyi.

Irene, Luhan'ın partiye biriyle birlikte katılacağını söylediğini hatırlamıyordu. "Anneciğim, ağabeyim yanında bir kadınla gelmiş baloya diyorlar. Sizin bilginiz var mıydı?"

"Kadın mı? Luhan biriyle flört etmeyeli yıllar oldu. Ne kadını?"

Konuşulanları can kulağıyla dinleyen Baekhee, onlara daha evvel duymadıkları bir şey söylemenin verdiği memnuniyetle "Amcanızın Avrupa'dan dönen kızıymış. Kuzeniniz yani Irene," diye yeni bir bilinmedik haber daha yumurtladı şaşkın kadınlara.

"Lumin mi? Ne zaman döndü ki o?"

Bayan MengLu oğlunu bulmak için ayaklanacak gibi olmuştu ki birkaç hafta önce evlerine yemeğe gittikleri General Kang ve yakışıklı oğlu Suho'nun onlara taraf gelmekte olduğunu görüp derhal vazgeçti bundan. Bayan MengLu'nun kötü bakışlarına maruz kalan Baekhee, çoktan kadehini alıp başka bir gruba doğru yol almıştı bile.

General ve Suho yanlarına yanaşınca iki kadın da ayağa kalkıp ellerini uzattılar selamlamaları için. Suho, evlerinde verdikleri yemekte gördüğünden beri Irene'e ufak mektuplar gönderiyor, onunla tekrar buluşması için abartılı biçimlerle ricalarda bulunuyordu. Bayan MengLu'ya söylememişti bunu genç kız çünkü duyacak olursa kendi başına cevap yazmak mecburiyetinde kalsa dahi canı pahasına o buluşmayı ayarlardı muhakkak. Irene'in gönlü çocukluğundan beri Yixing'deydi ve ondan açık bir yanıt duymadıkça Suho'ya ya da bir başkasına umut verme niyetinde değildi.

Salonun diğer ucunda ise yanlarından geçtikçe durup hal hatır soran, kim olduğunu öğrenmeye çalışan, öğrenince de Avrupa'daki yaşamıyla ilgili ayrıntı talep eden bir yığın tanımadığı ahbap dolayısıyla bayılmak üzere gibi hissediyordu Minseok. Luhan ise onun çıkardığı işten oldukça memnundu. Kadınların merakı, erkeklerin ilgisi arttıkça bununla orantılı olarak Luhan'ın kıvanç duyma seviyesi de tuhaf bir biçimde artıyordu. Fakat böbürlenmesi az sonra müzik ve dolayısıyla tekrar başlayan dans için Baron Jongun'un ondan uzun boylu olan, çekici bir vücuda ve göz alıcı esmer bir tene sahip en büyük oğlu Kim Jongin'in kıymetli hizmetçisini dansa kaldırmaya gelmesiyle yerini büyük bir kıskançlığa bıraktı.

"Eğer sizin de bir itirazınız yoksa Luhan," diye doğrudan Luhan'ın yüzüne bakarak söylemişti bunu sanki müsaade etmezse onu hemen orada düelloya çağırıp canını alacakmış gibi. "Kuzeniniz olduğunu duyduğum bu küçük hanımın bu dansı bana lütfetmesini isteyeceğim." Ve Luhan'ın onaylamasını beklemeden Minseok'a dönüp "Dans eder misiniz benimle?" diye sordu gülümseyerek karamel gibi kıvamlı sesiyle. Minseok gencin beyaz dişlerini görünce gözleri ışıl ışıl parlayan bir pantere benzediğini düşünmeden edemedi. Büyüsüne kapılıp elini kabul ettiği manasında uzattığını fark ettiğinde ise Luhan'dan onay almadığını hatırlamakta çok geç kaldığı dank ediverdi. Fakat artık yapacak bir şey yoktu. Luhan kaynayan bir semaver gibi burnundan da solusa sert bir ifadeyle onay verdi kafasını sallayarak. Yanlarından geçerken onlarla iki kelime sohbet eden aşağı yukarı herkes bu gizemli genç kadını kıskandığını fark etmiş, bazı ufak gruplarda kuzeniyle evlenmeyi planladığına dair konuşmalar bile baş göstermişti. Hatta Luhan'ın iş gezilerinden birinde Avrupa'ya gittiğini, orada buluşup nişanlandıklarını ve zavallı ailelerinin bundan henüz haberleri olmadığını söyleyenler bile vardı. Bu dedikoduların salonun diğer ucundaki annesine ulaşması da çok zaman almadı elbette. Yaşlı kadın eteklerini toplamış, ayaklarını yere vura vura oğlunun yanına giderken bir yandan da ikisine ne diyeceğiyle ilgili cümleleri tekrarlayıp duruyordu kafasında. Fakat oğlunun yanına vardığında onu etrafındakilere kulak asmadan yüzü beş karış kalabalığı izlerken buldu. Genç kadın filan yoktu yanında.

"Söyler misin oğlum, nedir bu Lumin bahsi? Kuzenin Avrupa'dan ne zaman döndü hem?"

"Bu sabah anneciğim. Eve döndüğümüzde anlatırım. Şimdi rica ederim üzerime gelmeyin."

"Tanrı yazdıysa bozsun fakat bu evlenme bahsi nereden çıktı peki?"

"Saçmalık bütün bunlar. Yalnız rica ediyorum artık etrafımda dönüp durmayı kesin anneciğim. Sizin yüzünüzden ahali dedikoduların gerçek olduğunu düşünmeye başlayacak neredeyse."

Kadın cevaplardan tatmin olmadıysa da şimdilik olayın peşini bırakıp kızının yanına dönmeye karar verdi.

Minseok ise Baronun oğlu Jongin ile olan dansını tamamlamış, kırklarındaki bir profesörün kollarında bulmuştu kendisini. Kalabalık dans ederken çılgınlar gibi yuvarlak çiziyor, o da bu sırada elden ele dolaşıyordu. Yazarın kollarından kurtulunca bu kez uzun boylu kepçe kulaklı bir prensin, prensin kollarından kurtulunca da başka bir sırık olan sivri çeneli, kel kafalı genç bir subayın kucağına düşmüştü. Tam müziğin yavaşlayıp her şeyin bittiğine kanaat getirdiği sırada genç subay onu parmak uçlarından tutarak birkaç kez kendi etrafında yuvarlamış ve dikildiği yerde çektiği ıstıraba dayanamayıp hizmetçisini ait olduğu yere, kendi kolları arasına almaya gelen efendisi Luhan'ın kucağına bırakmıştı. Başı dönen Minseok bütün bu yabancılardan sonra nihayet tanıdık bir yüz ve kokuyla karşılaştığı için tarifsiz bir mutluluk ve rahatlama duymuştu.

Luhan, öyle hırsla gelmişti ki Minseok'u yakalar yakalamaz bir elini beline sıkıca dolayıp kendine bastırmış, diğer eliyle de genç adamın elini sıkıca kendininkine kenetlemişti. Luhan, hizmetçisinin yorgunluktan nefes nefese kaldığı için hızlı hızlı şişip inen göğsünü kendi göğsünde, Minseok da efendisinin sinirden şiddetle çarpan kalbini kendi yanağında hissedebiliyordu.

"Buraya gelirken nazlanıp duruyordun ama daha şimdiden salondaki bütün yakışıklı adamlarla dans edebilen tek kadın olmayı başardın."

"Benim suçum değil bu. Beni bırakmasaydınız orada eğer, böyle bir şey olmayacaktı."

"Komik şeyler söylüyorsun Kim Minseok. Sanki baronun o esmer oğluna hayranlıkla bakıp efsunlanmış gibi elini uzatırken yanında değilmişim gibi," diye histerik bir biçimde güldü Luhan kontrol etmekte zorlandığı düşüncelerini ortaya saçarak.

"Neden gülüyorsunuz ki? Hem de böyle öfkeli bir biçimde..."

Luhan, başını eğip genç adamın maskenin ardına gizlenmiş tedirgin ve bir o kadar mahzun gözlerini görünce söylediklerinden ve yaptıklarından hemen o saniye pişman olmuş, onu tekrar eski haline döndürebilmek için yollar aramaya koyulmuştu.

"Üzgünüm Minseok, küstahlığımdan ötürü bağışla beni. Yalnızca geceyi birlikte geçireceğimizi planlamıştım fakat hiçbir şey umduğum gibi gitmeyince çocukça bir öfkeye kapıldım."

Luhan herhangi bir yanıt beklerken Minseok'un birkaç kez başını kaldırıp ona bakmayı istediğini ama sonra utanarak bakışlarını tekrar görebileceği en aşağı yer olan göğsüne çevirdiği fark etti. Beline koyduğu elini biraz daha sıkarak topluluğun aksine daha yavaş dans etmeye başlamıştı.

"Neden bakmıyorsun bana Minseok? Kırdım mı seni?"

"Kim? Ben mi? Hayır." dedi saf bir gülümsemeyle genç adam "Kızmakta haklısınız üstelik."

"Burada hiç de düşündüğüm gibi eğlenmediğini görüyorum. Eve dönmek ister misin?"

Fakat Minseok cevap vermeye fırsat bulamadan, danslarını ve sohbetlerini bölen Yixing sayesinde tekrar düşmüştü yüzü bir soru sorduğunu çoktan unutan Luhan'ın.

"İzin verirsen dostum, dans sona ermeden evvel kuzenini senden ödünç alacağım bir süreliğine."

Luhan'ın ateş saçan gözleri ve ifadesiz yüzünden elinden gelse Yixing'i kendilerinden uzağa, ülkenin en kuytu yerine sürdüreceği anlamı açıkça okunuyordu fakat aldığı terbiye öfkesine baskın geldi ve tek bir baş selamıyla devretti hizmetçisini artık rakibi olarak gördüğü dostunun kollarına. Yanlarından ayrılırken onunla aynı şeyleri hissedip hissetmediğinin işaretini arar gibi bakmıştı Minseok'un gözlerine fakat orada yalnızca Yixing'den korkmayan, hatta onu gördüğüne memnun bir bakış bulmuştu. Yine de başını yakında yanına döneceğini anlatmak ister gibi hafifçe sallayıp, dudaklarını bunu onaylarcasına birbirine bastırmıştı işte hizmetçisi. Şimdilik bu da yeterliydi.

Luhan, çoktan hızı düşmüş dans kalabalığının arasından ayrılıp çok az tanıdığı birkaç memur, tüccar ve vasıfsız birkaç soyludan oluşan sohbet grubuna katıldığı esnada, Yixing Minseok'un tüm bu kalabalık ve bitmek tükenmek bilmez vals döngüsü yüzünden kendini iyi hissetmediğini fark edip arka bahçede yürümeyi teklif etti. Minseok tereddüt de etse buna ihtiyacı olduğunu ondan daha iyi biliyordu.

Konağın dış duvarlarına yaslanmış flört eden iki çift ve sohbete dalmış birkaç genç kızdan başka kimse yoktu bahçede. Yixing, Minseok'un koluna girip onu çok da karmaşık olmayan bahçe labirentine doğru yönlendirdi.

"Buradan nasıl çıkılacağını biliyor musunuz ki?" diye sordu Minseok içeriye adım atmakta tereddüt ederek.

"Düşündüğün kadar karmaşık değil. Korkma lütfen."

Bir süre sessizce yürüyüp, uzaktan gelen müziğin sesini dinlediler. Minseok, onu tanıyan biriyle bu kadar yakınlaşarak doğru mu yapıyor bilmiyordu fakat biraz soluklanmaya ihtiyacı vardı ve bunu Yixing'den önce akıl edemediği için Luhan'ı suçluyordu. Yine de, düşündüğü kadar kötü gitmiyordu. Uykulu gibi görünse de karşısındakini yargılar bir anlam da okunan kibar gözlerini göğe çevirmiş, gamzelerine çok hafif göz kırptıracak kadar belli belirsiz gülümseyen Yixing'e bakınca biraz daha rahatladı. Luhan'ın dediği gibi: Anlasa bile ele vermezdi onu bu adam.

"İlk kez böyle bir eğlenceye katılıyorsun değil mi?"

Minseok buna ne cevap vereceğini bilemiyordu çünkü Luhan'ın gerçek kuzeni, gerçekte birçok eğlenceye katılmış olabilirdi.

"Evet, gerçekten ilk kez katılıyorsun. Nereden anladım biliyor musun? Tüm gece balo kurallarını bilmediğin için oradan oraya savrulup durdun, yardım diler gibi de Luhan'ı arayıp duruyordu gözlerin fakat onun bundan haberi olduğu söylenemez. Bu gibi gecelere alışık bir kadın bütün o çapkınları başından nasıl savacağını iyi bilirdi."

Minseok, bu gibi gecelere alışık olmayan bir kadının da, yanında olmasından hoşlanmadığı adamlardan kurtulmanın yollarını bildiğine emindi fakat onun için kadın gibi davranmak ve düşünmek yepyeni bir şeydi. Birkaç gün tanınsaydı eğer, bu işi de kıvıracağına emindi fakat.

"Haklısınız, ilk kez bulunuyorum böyle büyük bir eğlencede. Nasıl davranacağıma, kimi reddedip kimi onaylayacağıma bir türlü karar verememem bir yana, seçenekleri düşünecek kadar vaktim bile olmadı."

"Şehrin hovarda gençleri uzun zamandır ilk kez yeni bir yüz görünce aralarında, biraz heyecanlandılar sanıyorum. Salonda iyi bir etki bıraktın."

"Farkında değildim," diye yanıtladı Minseok utanarak. Bu iltifatla övünse miydi yoksa rahatsız mı olsaydı emin değildi henüz.

"Fakat tekrar ne zaman görebilecekler seni?" diye durup sordu Yixing labirentin çıkışına vardıklarında.

"Kesinlikle yakın bir zamanda değil, hatta belki de hiç."

"Hahaha. Bunu duyduğuma memnun oldum. Bu kıyafetin içinde müthiş göründüğünü inkar edemem fakat rahat olmadığına kesinlikle eminim Minseok."

Minseok kendi adını duyunca sanki başka bir dünyadan onların dünyasına bir sızıntı olmuş, gerçeklikleri hasar almış gibi yerine çakıldı. Hem bu kılıkla yakalanmanın hem de tümden yakalanmanın verdiği utançla doluydu kalbi. Duymazlıktan ya da bilmezlikten mi gelse yoksa her şeyi itiraf mı etse bilemiyordu. Neyse ki Yixing onu ilk tepkiyi vermekten kurtarmak ister gibi omuzlarından tutup kendinde çevirdi. Genç adamsa yüz kızartıcı suç işlemiş biri gibi bakışlarını, eğdiği yerden kaldıramıyordu.

"Luhan'ın fikri olduğuna eminim. Utanmana gerek yok," dedi Yixing parmaklarının ucuyla çenesinden tutup kafasını kaldırarak. "Yüzüne haksızlık eden şu maskeyi çıkarıp gözlerini görmeyi ne çok isterdim! Yapabilir miyim?"

Minseok yanıt vermedi bu soruya fakat sessizliği de diğer adam için yeterince açık bir cevaptı. Kalbi tüm yaşamı boyunca ilk kez bu kadar hızlı çarpıyordu. Bunun suçüstü yakalanmasından mı yoksa ona kur yapıldığını düşünmesinden dolayı mı olduğuna ise karar veremiyordu. Kalbinin başka bir adam yüzünden bu denli hızlı atabileceğini de ilk kez öğreniyordu. Tüm bu yeni ve ona göre oldukça tuhaf his ve düşüncelerle şaşkına dönmüştü.

Yixing yavaşça ellerini başının arkasına götürüp, Seulgi'nin tüm gücünü kullanarak sıktığı iplerin bağlarını kolayca çözdü ve maskeyi yüzünden indirip avuçlarının içinde sıktı.

Şimdi, ilk kez gördüğünde de fazlasıyla etkilendiği, daha da fazla görmek istediği o gözleri süslenmiş bir halde ve yüzünün geri kalanıyla birlikte tekrar görebildiğine çok memnundu.

"Olağanüstü..."

"Yoksa siz de Luhan gibi şey," duraksadı Minseok. Eğer düşündüğü gibi değilse başını belaya sokacak bir itiraf yapmış olacaktı çünkü. "Kadın olduğumu mu düşünüyorsunuz?"

"Kadın? Hayır. Kim olduğunu biliyorum."

Yixing, ona doğru bir adım daha yaklaştı. Aralarında bir burun mesafesinden az mesafe vardı ve Minseok bu kendinden uzun adamın soluğunu kendi yüzünde hissedebiliyordu şimdi. Onu öpmeye niyetli olduğunu çoktan anlamıştı fakat buna engel olmak ya da teşvik etmek için hiçbir şey yapmıyor, bir yandan da bu tavrını müthiş garip buluyordu. İlk kez birini öpecek değildi fakat ilk kez başka bir adam tarafından öpülecekti belki de.

"Yine de..."

"Yine de istiyorum."

Bir süredir yavaş yavaş birbirlerine sokulan aşağılık, hain, namussuz arkadaşı Yixing ve biricik kıymetli, güzeller güzeli hizmetçisini konağın kapısından, kolunda belki bahçeye çıkıp üşümüştür diye yanında getirdiği Minseok'un peleriniyle izleyen Luhan, kendisine ait olan bu öpücüğü engellemek için atıldı nihayet. Öfkesi kendini çayırlarda çınlayan sert ve hızlı adımlarında, içi boş sıkılı yumruklarında, soğuktan değil ama kıskançlıktan kızarmış yüzünde açıkça belli ediyordu.

"Minseok! Ben de seni arıyordum."

Yanlarına vardığında Yixing'e öyle korkunç bir bakış baktı ki yaşamı boyunca birisine böyle bakabileceğini o da, arkadaşı da bilmiyordu. Fakat Yixing bu durumda bile eğlenecek bir şeyler bulmuştu ki kahkahayı koyuverdi.

"Zamanlaman hep kötü olmuştur zaten." Elini arkadaşının omzuna vurup "Bu zavallı genç kadınla oyun oynayıp işkence etmeyi bırak da eve götür rica ediyorum," dedi alay ederek ve yüreğinde, çok arzuladığı dudaklarla buluşamamanın hayal kırıklığıyla Minseok'a dönüp elinin ardını kibarca öptükten sonra maskesini tutuşturdu avuçlarına ve hızlıca ayrıldı yanlarından.

LuHan, başkalarına rahatsızlık veren birinin çekingenliğinden tamamen yoksun biri gibi hemen hizmetçisine dönüp omuzlarını tuttu iki yanından.

"Başından beri biliyordu demek senin kadın olduğunu. Yine de bir centilmene yakışmayacak biçimde onurunu kirletmek pahasına, nişanlısı olmayan bir kadını öpmeye kalktı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yapmak yerine düelloya çağırmalıydım o ırz düşmanını!"

"Rica ederim sakinleşin efendim. Bir rezalet çıkaracak olursanız eğer daha büyük bir rezalete hazır olmanız gerekebilir ve bunu kaldırabileceğimden de pek emin değilim."

"Senin neyin var peki? Ona da bana yaptığın gibi erkek olduğunda ısrar edemedin mi? Bir tek benimle mi böyle eğleniyorsun? Sana olan ilgim ve düşkünlüğümü küçümsüyor, beni hafife alıyor, belki de içten içe aptallığımla alay ediyorsundur Kim Minseok!"

"Ah, aptal olduğunuza öyle eminim ki! Şimdiden yüzlerce kez tekrarladığım bir hakikati Bay Yixing değil ama yalnızca siz yüzlerce kez duyduğunuz halde anlamıyor ya da anlamayı reddediyorsunuz,"dedi Minseok dişlerini sıkıp, kendini bağırmamak için zor tutarak. "Eve gitmek istiyorum artık."

Luhan, genellikle çekingen olan ve konumundan dolayı şımarıklığını ve fevriliğini sürekli alttan alan hizmetçisinin bu kadar hiddetlenmesine şaşırmış, ailesi tarafından cezalandırılmaktan korkan bir çocuk gibi derhal telaşa kapılıp affedilmenin yollarını aramaya koyulmuştu. Fakat hala Minseok'un söylediği şeyin anlamını kavramak için hiçbir çaba göstermiyordu. Yalnızca öfkesini dindirse kafiydi ona göre.

"Özür dilerim Minseok, kabalık ettim. Tekrar bağışlayabilecek misin beni?"

"Eve dönelim sadece."

Luhan, genç adamı daha fazla gücendirip kızdırmaktan korkarak mecburen boyun eğdi bu isteğine. Zaten onun da mecali kalmamıştı tüm gece Minseok'unu şimdi kim kucağına alıp dansa götürecek diye endişe içinde bekleyip diken üstünde oturmaktan. Yine de her zaman yumuşak huylu ve çocuksu bir şekilde şen olan hizmetçisini böyle katı ve sinirli görmek kalbini kırıyor, bu hüznünden tamamen kendini sorumlu tutuyordu. Yol boyunca ikisinin de tek kelime etmemesi, üstüne Minseok'un, uzunca bakmak istediği o güzel yüzünü ona dönmeden sessizce pencereden dışarıyı izlemesiyle iyiden iyiye ağlamaklı olmuştu Luhan.

Eve vardıkları zaman, Luhan Minseok'un elini tutarak sundurmanın merdivenlerini tırmanmasına yardım etmek istediyse de Minseok hiç oralı olmadan kendi eteklerini toplayarak arşınladı taş basamakları ve doğrudan kapıya yöneldi. Fakat Luhan ondan hızlı davranıp önünü kesmişti bile.

"Geceni mahvettiğimi biliyorum fakat rica ederim bana bir şans daha ver. Henüz söylemek ve yapmak istediklerimin yarısını dahi gerçekleştiremedim."

"Yapmak istediğiniz daha başka ne kalmış olabilir bilmiyorum. Yaptırdıklarınız hali hazırda yeterince tuhafken... Fakat artık bırakın bu oynadığınız oyunla bana zulmetmeyi."

Luhan genç adamın ellerini kapıp avuçlarına aldığı gibi hırsla "Konuşma biçimin, bu kederli halin ürpertiyor beni Minseok. Yine de bunları hak ettiğimi bilerek katlanıyorum." Luhan, Minseok'un ellerini bırakıp başındaki şapkayı çıkardı ve bir adım geriye çekildi sırtı dikleşip, yüzü ciddi bir ifade almış olduğu halde. "Bunu seni sevdiğim için yaptığımı bilmeni istiyorum. Seni seviyorum Minseok. Bugün dünden de fazla, her gün biraz daha fazla seviyorum üstelik" diye itiraf etti bir solukta.

Minseok, bakışlarını adamdan kurtarıp geri çekildi. Yüzü sütunların gölgesinde kayboldu, böylece Luhan'dan gizleyebiliyordu şaşkın ama bir o kadar da perişan yüzünü.

"Beni seviyorsunuz öyle mi? Olduğum gibi mi peki? Yoksa yalnızca olmasını istediğiniz gibi mi?"

"Neler sayıklıyorsun sevgilim? Kim olduğunu, nereden geldiğini biliyorum elbette ve belki de tam olarak bu yüzden seviyorum seni," dedi Luhan ona doğru bir adım atarak fakat Minseok biraz daha geriye çekildi, gölgelerin arasına.

"Ne bayağı sözler bunlar!"

Luhan'ın kolları iki yanına düştü duymayı beklemediği bu sözlerle. Yalnızca sözleri değil, Minseok'un karanlıkta belli belirsiz seçilen kalpsiz gülümsemesi de parçalıyordu yüreğini.

"Kendi kurduğunuz bilmecenin içinde kayboldunuz efendim ve cevabı bildiğinize öyle eminsiniz ki kaybolduğunuzun dahi farkında değilsiniz. Aynı patikalardan geçip duruyorsunuz fakat geçtiğiniz yollardan daha evvel de geçtiğinizi anımsayamıyor, ısrarla sizin için işaretlediğim ağaçları görmezden geliyorsunuz. Belki gönüllü bir şekilde körlük ediyorsunuz fakat buna sevinmeli miyim yoksa kendimi hakarete uğramış varsayıp üzüntü mü duymalıyım? Şaşılacak şey bu fakat kendimden fazla sizin için üzülüyorum."

"Henüz bilmediğim bir şey biliyor gibi görünüyorsun ama yemin ederim ben bir şey bilmiyorum Minseok. Yalvarırım bana neyi bilmediğimi anlat, işaretlediğin ağaçları göster son kez. Onları takip edip sana geleceğime söz veriyorum." Minseok'un bu sadece bir şey anlamadığı kasvetli sözleri değil iki yanağında birden beliren ıslak parlaklık da Luhan'ın içini soğuk bir korku ve telaşla doldurmuştu. Onu birkaç saat önceki haline geri döndürmek için bütün varlığını feda edebilirmiş gibi hissediyordu.

"Beni sevdiğinizi söylediniz. Minnettarım buna; lakin ben de son kez söylüyorum: Düşlerinizdeki kadın değilim, hiç olmadım ve olmayacağım. Bu gece belki o kadına yaklaştırdınız beni ama gece bitti işte. Yirmi üç yaşındayım, daha önce aya küfreden bir çocuk ve liman işçisiydim ve iki aydır da oda hizmetçinizim; sadece bir kız kardeşim var ve annemin çürük dişini saymazsak sağlığı yerinde; ben de bir kadın değilim, annemim tek oğluyum."

Luhan, Minseok'un kendine erkek dediğini onlarca kez duymuştu ama ona göre bu gece, o an ilk kez duyuyordu bunu. Hala zihninin odalarını kurcalıyor, birlikte geçirdikleri, Minseok çalışmaya dalmışken onu sessizce seyre daldığı her anı gözden geçirip bu söylediğine delil arıyordu. Bulduğu şey ise sırf onun hakkında doğru olduğuna inandığı şeyleri onaylamak için görmezden geldiği, en az diğerleri kadar kıymetli bazı manzaralar oldu. Yixing ile yaptığı sohbeti, arkadaşının onun ne ve kim olduğunu umursamayışı, onun aksine bunun fikrinin bile kendisini hayrete düşürdüğünü anımsadı. Minseok ile kısa geçmişi geçidini tamamladıktan sonra birlikte olmaya karar verirlerse eğer ne tür bir gelecekleri olacağını hayale koyulduğunda bu kabusun birkaç saniyesine dahi katlanamayıp geriye doğru sendeledi.

"Üzgünüm..."

Minseok için bu manzaranın anlamı oldukça açıktı. "Öyle üzgün olmalısınız ki," dedi, yüzünde çarpık bir gülümseme belirmişti. "Söyleyecek söz bile bulamıyorsunuz." Saklandığı karanlıktan çıkıp birkaç küçük adımla, şimdi tiksinti duyduğu bu elbisenin uzun eteklerini tozlu taş zeminde sürükleyerek Luhan'a yaklaştı. Luhan, günün başından beri hizmetçisinin maskesiz yüzünü ilk kez açıkça gördüğünü fark etti. Ayın soluk ışığı hem hayranlık duyduğu kahverengi saçlarını, hem de ilk kez bu kadar güzelce boyanmış nemli gözlerini parlatıyordu. İlk gördüğü günden beri güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu Minseok'un fakat şimdi hüznün yumuşatıp mahzunlaştırdığı yüzünün her zaman olduğundan fazla mest edici göründüğünü düşünmeden edemedi ve böyle bir anda bile bunu düşünebildiği için de kendi kendine lanet etti.

Minseok, yerinde taş kesilen adama yaklaşıp son bir kez, daha sonra hatırlamak için hafızasına kazır gibi bakışlarını yüzünde yavaşça gezdirdi gülümseyerek ve ayak uçlarında yükselerek yanağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra kirpiklerinde gözyaşlarının asılı durduğu gözlerini, önünde şeffaf bulutların gezindiği aya çevirdi.

"Bu gece ay ziyadesiyle parlak; kimsenin bana ihtiyacı yok."

Minseok, merdivenleri indi ve üzerinde Luhan'ın ona aldığı göz alıcı elbiseyle karanlıkta gözden kayboldu. Luhan ise sadece baktı, ardından gitmedi.

***

Minseok evden ayrıldıktan sonra Luhan kendini odasına kapatmıştı. Annesinin, gizemli kuzen ile ilgili bir yığın sorusu vardı fakat oğlunun ansızın, ortada hiçbir sebep yokken yatağa düşmesi karşısında yaşlı kadın da bir gecede çöküvermişti. Yanıt alamadıkları için soru sormaktan vazgeçmişlerdi çoktan ama herkes durumun, hiçbir şey söylemeden ortadan kaybolan hizmetçiyle alakalı olduğunu sezebiliyordu. Oğlunun o genç adama kısa sürede ne kadar çok bağlandığını fark etmişti fakat vaziyetin bu kadar ciddi olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikri dahi yoktu kadıncağızın.

Luhan yemeğini odasında yiyor, geceleri gün doğana kadar kitap okuyor, gün ışıdığında ise yürüyüşe çıkıp ancak yorgun düştüğünde eve dönüyordu. Kimseyle pek konuşmuyor, onu ziyarete gelen arkadaşlarına çay içerlerken sessizce eşlik edip, bir süre sonra tekrar kendi düşüncelerine dalıp gidiyordu.

Irene, bir süredir ziyaretlerine ara veren Yixing'e mektup yazıp ağabeyinin durumunun kötü olduğunu, en kısa sürede onları ziyarete gelmesini rica etti nihayet. Mektubun karşılık bulması uzun sürmedi çünkü Yixing de mektubu okur okumaz Minseok ile ilgili ters giden bir şeyler olduğunu sezmişti.

Odasına girdiğinde Luhan'ı pencere kenarındaki masasında, üzerinde günlük kıyafetleriyle oturmuş pencereden dışarıdaki ağaçlardan birini izlerken buldu. Luhan, kapısının açılıp kapandığını duyunca, uykusu bölünen bir köpek gibi sadece bakışlarını o yana çevirip, ilgisini çeken bir şey olmadığına karar verince tekrar manzarasını izlemeye dönmüştü.

"İnanılmaz birisin Zhang Yixing. Her zaman bize tepeden baktığını düşünüp sana kızardım fakat sanırım bize tepeden bakmaya hakkın varmış."

"Tahmin edeyim: Minseok'un erkek olduğunu sonunda kabul ettin ve bu gerçekle baş edemeyip zavallı oğlanı evden kaçırdın."

"Fazlası da var."

"Öyle görünüyor." Yixing yatağın yanındaki koltuğa oturup acısını küçümser gibi arkasına yaslandı bacak bacak üstüne atarak. Luhan da vücudunun bitkin anlatımını değiştirmeden ona taraf döndü oturduğu sandalyede.

"Neden beni uyarmadın? Sanıyorum ki dereye düştüğü günden beridir onunla ilgilendiğimi biliyordun. Bunu biliyorum, çünkü ben de senin ilgilendiğini o gün fark etmiştim."

"Bu, uyarı gerektiren bir tehlike olmadığı için. Üstelik sana onun söylemediği ne söyleyecektim ki? Kafasındaki gerçekliğe tutunup olduğunu hayal ettiği kişiye aşık olan sensin. Sanrılı birine ise iyi bir arkadaş değil, iyi bir kafa doktoru lazım gelir."

"Alay etmeyi bırak. Hem aşık olmak dedin. Bildiğin halde nasıl sevebildin? Bir... Bir..."

"Erkeği. Bunu söylemek zorundayım ve sen de duymak zorunda olduğun için üzgünüm dostum fakat sen de hala seviyorsun bu erkeği," dedi erkek kelimesinin üzerine basa basa. "Neden böyle acınacak halde olduğunu sanıyordun? Yaptığın şeye inanamadığın, bir erkekle olma düşüncesine katlanamadığın için mi, yoksa kafandaki bazı lüzumsuz kurallar yüzünden sonsuza dek onunla birlikte olamayacağını sandığın için mi? Ben söyleyeyim: Hiçbir şeyden pişmanlık duymuyor, kendinden de ondan da nefret etmiyorsun. Korktuğun şey onunla olmak değil olamamak düşüncesi. Önünde engeller olan her aşığın korktuğu ve mücadele ettiği şey budur."

"Korkuyorum. Henüz bir kez bile alamadım kollarıma ama gözümü her kapattığımda düşlerimde hep orada kalması için sıkıca sarılıyorum ona; ağlatmıştım da biraz o gece, gözyaşlarını silip ıslak yanaklarından öpüyorum kötü kokan o arabada. Biliyor musun, o gün uyandığım dakikadan itibaren ona yapacağım aşk ilanını, onun mutlulukla kollarıma atlayışını hayal edip durmuştum. Şimdi ise kaçırılan bir fırsatın, gerçekleşmeyen bir hayalin pişmanlığının hayaletiyle döngüye girdim sanki. Lanetlendim mi yoksa?"

"Sen kendinle lanetlenmişsin zaten. Bu söylediklerinden başka ne bilmeye ihtiyacın var, neden burada oturup kendine acımakla vakit kaybedeceğine onu bulup yarım kalan işini tamamlamıyorsun bilmiyorum. Ahmağın birisin."

Luhan, bu sözleri başkasından duymaya ihtiyacı varmış gibi canlandı birden. Ellerini ceplerine sokup hafif bir rüzgarın içeriye sokulduğu açık pencerenin önüne dikildi. Bahar, yerini sıcak ve bunaltıcı yaz aylarına bırakmak üzereydi. Luhan'ın kafasında ise geçen seferki gelecek tasavvurunun yerine farklı bir gelecek şekillenmeye başlamıştı şimdi. İkisinin de başına bir felaket gelmeden Minseok'la olabileceği birkaç senaryo üzerine kafa yorup, en makul olanına karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Bu planları yaparken yine onun istekleri hakkında düşünmüyor, kabul edip etmeyeceği hakkında biraz olsun endişelenmiyordu. Ona göre burada en büyük zorluğun üstesinden gelen ve kaybedecek çok şeyi olmasına rağmen onun için en büyük riski alan kendisiydi. Minseok'un böyle cesur ve yakışıklı birine hayır demesine imkan yoktu. Zaten hizmetçisi de en az onun kadar, hatta belki daha fazla seviyordu onu. Luhan'ın hayal dünyasında işler böyleydi.

Bu senaryoya iyice ikna olduktan sonra günlerdir üzerinden çıkarmadığı gömlek ve pantolonun üzerine rastgele bir redingot geçirip gitmeye hazırlanmıştı ki hala koltukta oturup gülümseyerek onu izleyen arkadaşını anımsadı. Kapıda durup ona döndü kuşkuyla ve "Merak ettiğim bir şey var. Sen de onunla ilgilendiğini söyledin. Bu konuda benden daha açık görüşlü olmana rağmen neden bana yardım ediyorsun, onu kendine alabileceğin yerde?" diye sordu.

"Etkileyici olduğunu kabul etmem gerek fakat ilgilendiğim ilk genç adam o değil. Her şekilde kardeşin Irene ile evleneceğim nasıl olsa."

Luhan, böyle bir sohbetin arasında konuyla hiçbir ilgisi bulunmayan kardeşinin bahsinin geçmesini beklemiyordu ve arkadaşıyla ilgili ilk kez keşfettiği bu yönünü nasıl karşılayacağına da emin değildi. Başka adamlarla ilgilenmekten, evleneceği kişiye kadar her şey açık ve planlıydı; tereddüde yer yoktu onun kafasında. Onun bu yönünü bilmiyor değildi gerçi ama yapabileceklerinin sınırına dair daha evvel böyle belirgin bir kanıt görmemiş, daha doğrusu buna dikkat etmemişti. Görmek istediklerini görüp, işine gelmeyenleri yok saymaktan Yixing de payını almıştı doğal olarak ve Luhan şimdi yalnız insanlarla değil çevrelendiği dünyayla olan ilişkilerinde de ne kadarını görüp, ne kadarını geride bıraktığını sorguluyordu.

Fakat bu sorguya daha sonra devam edebilirdi. Önce biricik Minseok'unu bulması lazımdı.

Hizmetçisinin adresini sormak gelmemişti aklına. O da uzun zaman limanda çalışmış biri olarak muhakkak oradaki işçiler tarafından tanındığını varsayıp oraya doğru yollandı. Varsayımında haklı da çıktı. Herkes Minseok'u tanıyordu ama aralarından evini bilen kimse yoktu. Çok uzun sürmeyen bir arayıştan sonra limanın yakınlarındaki bir meyhanede, kuvveti yüksek sesiyle etrafındaki işçi kalabalığına anlattığı bir espriye gülen kıvrık dudaklı, yamuk kaşlı yakın arkadaşını bulunca kendini başarının kıyısında saydı.

Jongdae, ilk kez karşılaştıkları an hafızasına kazıdığı bu yakışıklı yüzü hiç de yakışmadığı bu yerde görünce, diğer sefil arkadaşlarının aksine zengin kişilerle ahbaplığının oluşuyla övünmek için derhal kapıda karşılamaya gitti Luhan'ı.

"Ooo genç beyimiz, buralarda ne arıyorsunuz siz? Kırk yıl düşünsem aklıma gelmezdi Lu şirketinin genç sahibini burada göreceğim. Gelin size bir bira ısmarlayayım," dedi yılışık bir biçimde kolunu omzuna atarak. Biraz çakırkeyif olmuştu.

"Çok isterdim fakat biraz acelem var. Minseok'un nerede olduğunu biliyor musunuz Jongdae? Derhal bulup konuşmam lazım onunla!"

"Minseok? Bizim Rapunzel'i mi diyorsunuz? İşsiz kaldığı için evindedir tabii, nerede olacak!" dedi arkadaşının trajedisini kendine şaka malzemesi yapıp sonra da buna sulu sulu gülerek. "Evinin adresini soracaksınız herhalde. Ben götüreyim sizi."

Jongdae, askıdan kısa, kahverengi ceketini alıp omzuna attıktan sonra peşinde Luhan'la birlikte ayrıldı meyhaneden. Luhan bindikleri arabada yol boyunca bu lüzumsuz biçimde geveze ve gürültücü olan genç adamın Minseok'la ortak anılarını dinleyip durdu. Aya neden küfrettiklerini, bazı sersem tüccarları ara sokaklarda nasıl soyduklarını, hırsızlık yaparken yakalandıktan sonra yedikleri dayakları, bu dayaklardan ders aldıkları için namuslarıyla çalışmaya karar vermelerini, baca temizledikleri kurumlu kirli günleri, çatılarda oyun oynamalarını, bacacı çocuklarla kurdukları çeteleri ve daha birçok birbiriyle alakası olan ve olmayan şeyi yaklaşık otuz dakika kadar bir zaman boyunca ardı ardına sıraladı. Luhan hikayelerden sıkılmış gibi görünse de aslında o sırada oldukça işlek halde olan zihni, daha sonra kendi faydasına kullanmak üzere Minseok'un çocuk ve gençliğine dair ayrıntılı bir portre çiziyordu. Artık böyle bir Luhan olacaktı.

Minseok'un evi, şu her zaman ıslak olan, iki üç katlı taş binaların birbiriyle neredeyse yapışık şekilde örüldüğü, geniş ve işlek bir sokaktaydı. Binaların alt katları dükkanlar ve dükkanların önü de mahalleye yaraşır bir şekilde yoksul insanlarla doluydu. Luhan arabadan indikten sonra Jongdae başını kapıdan uzatıp "En üst katta oturuyorlar. Sefil de olsa buranın bile bir kapıcısı var. Size gösterir dairesini. Burada ayrılıyorum sizden," dedi ve kapıyı kapattı ardından. Fakat söyleyecekleri henüz bitmemişti herhalde ki kafasını bu kez ufak pencereden çıkarıp "Ona demiştim seni oğullarına alacaklar diye," dedi ve bu alaycı sözlerini takip eden keyifli kahkahası hala devam ederken arabanın tepesine vurup tekrar yola koyuldu.

Luhan içinden 'Bu çocukla arkadaşlığını kesmesini şart koşayım en iyisi' diye not düştü kendine ve binaya girip dar merdivenlerden yukarı, iki haftadır yüzünü görmediği Minseok'unun dairesine tırmandı.

Parmaklarının boğumlarıyla tahta kapıyı çalışının üzerinden birkaç saniye geçmeden çengelinin kurcalanma sesi geldi arkadan ve kapı aralanıp güzel hizmetçisinin kederden sararmış küçük yüzü göründü nihayet. Bu ışıksız solgun yüzü bile Luhan'ın gözlerinin parlayıp çehresinin aydınlanmasına yetti. Minseok asık suratla, Luhan güler yüzüyle bir süre öylece birbirlerine baktılar tek kelime etmeden.

"Beni içeri almayacak mısın?"

Genç adam kapının önünden çekilip yol verdi eski efendisine. "Buyurun."

Luhan, içeri girer girmez ellerini arkasında birleştirip etrafını incelemeye koyuldu. Bu, karşı karşıya konmuş birbiriyle alakasız bir koltuk ve kanepenin, pencere kenarına bir masa ve dört sandalyenin ancak sığabildiği küçük bir giriş, sağ ve solunda birer odadan meydana gelen, dört kişinin yaşaması için ona göre fazla küçük ama fakir insanlara göre yeterince büyük sayılan bir daireydi. Muhtemelen evin toplam büyüklüğü onun odasından fazla değildi. İçerisi günün bu saatleri bu kadar aydınlık olduğu için sevinmişti Luhan, çünkü en azından sevdiği genç ciğerlerini hasta edip kemiklerini zayıflatacak, sıçanların cirit attığı, rutubetli karanlık bir yerde büyümemişti. Hoş bunu söylemek için bu daireyi görmesine de gerek yoktu. Minseok'un güçlü olduğunu biliyordu. Ocağın üstündeki semaver ve masanın üzerindeki yarı dolu kupadan, kıymetli eski hizmetçisinin gününü çay içip pencereden dışarıyı izleyerek geçirdiği anlaşılıyordu.

"Demek böyle bir yerde yaşıyorsun. Bizim evdeki küçük oda zindan gibi gelmiştir o zaman. Neden daha evvel düşünemedim bunu, tüh!"

Luhan gerçekten de bunu daha yeni akıl ettiği için hayıflanmıştı.

Minseok omuz silkip "Sadece uyumak için gidiyordum nasıl olsa. Hem daha kötü yerlerde de kaldım," dedi ilgisiz görünmeye uğraşarak. Gerçekte şaşkındı ve şaşkın olduğu kadar da heyecanlıydı. Bu birkaç dakikada içinde yeşeren umut sarmaşıklarına tutunmakta tereddüt etse de yalnız ihtimali bile onu mutlu etmeye ve gününü güzelleştirmeye yetmişti. "Yalnız yaşadığım yeri kontrol etmeye gelmediniz sanıyorum."

"Elbette yalnızca onun için değil." Luhan hemen yanında dikilen gence dönüp ani bir hareketle ellerini kaptı ve dudaklarına bastırarak defalarca kez öptü kendini kaybetmişçesine. "Biliyorum çok geç kaldım fakat binlerce kez özür dilerim. Geceni mahvettiğim, öfkemi sana yönlendirip hıncımı senden aldığım, söylediklerine kulak asıp seni dikkatlice dinlemediğim için özür dilerim Minseok."

"Beni geride bırakıp karanlıkta kaybolurken ardından gelmediğim için özür dilerim. Belki de hiç atamayacaksın bunları aklından ve yaşamın boyunca hatırlayıp kederlenecek, benden nefret edeceksin bu yüzden fakat ben de bunları sana unutturmak ve kendimi affettirmek için uğraşmaktan, birlikte olduğumuz sürece vazgeçmeyeceğim."

Minseok, şaşkındı çünkü Luhan soluk almadan duymayı beklemediği şeyleri ardı ardına sıralayıp onu serseme çevirmişti fakat bir o kadar da mutluydu çünkü sevdiği adam haftalar önce duymak istediği her şeyi şimdi hiç tereddüt etmeden gözlerinin içine bakıp ellerini öperek söylüyordu ona. Şimdi artık kendini bırakıp şımarık bir çocuk gibi ağlamasına yalnızca birkaç kelime etmesi, hatta yalnızca sesini duyması bile yeterdi.

"Fakat buraya yalnızca üzüntülerimi bildirmeye gelmedim," dedi ifadesi ciddileşip sırtı iyice dikleşen Luhan, yüzüne yakın tuttuğu kendininkine kenetlenmiş ellerini bırakmak bir yana daha da kuvvetle sıkarak. "İster erkek ol, ister kadın. İstersen Ay'dan gelmiş ol, hiçbir önemi yok. Seni seviyorum Kim Minseok, Dünyada henüz kulağımıza dahi çalınmamış çok daha korkunç şeyler muhakkak ki var fakat beni seninle olamamaktan daha fazla korkutan hiçbir şey yok. Eğer duygularımı kabul edersen şu andan itibaren bütün gücümü tüm yaşamımı seninle geçirmek için kullanacağıma söz veriyorum. Belki asla evlenemeyeceğiz ama birlikte yaşlanıp ölmemiz için elimden geleni yapacağım."

Minseok, Luhan'ı kapıda gördüğü ilk andan beri güçlükle zapt ettiği gözyaşlarını nihayet umduğu gibi mutluluk gözyaşlarına dönüştüklerinde özgür bıraktı oldukları yerden. Bir yandan gülüyor, bir yandan da kazağının yenleriyle yüzünü kurulayıp, yerlerine yeni yaşlar bırakıyordu. O gece kalbi kırılana dek o da birini bu kadar sevebileceğini bilmiyordu ve şimdi sevgisinin karşılık bulduğunu öğrendiği şu an bu kadar mutlu olunabileceğini de ilk defa öğrenmiş bulunuyordu. Luhan'ın ima ettiği hiçbir güçlük onu endişelendirmiyor, huzurunu kaçırmıyordu. Nasıl olsa hiç de kolay olmayan yaşamı boyunca ona göre elde edilmesi zor şeyler için mücadele edip durmuştu ve şimdi bu şey neden Luhan olmasındı?

Ellerini Luhan'ın ellerinden kurtarıp hızla boynuna doladı ve göğsüne gömdü yüzünü. "Bizi her ne bekliyorsa artık, karşısına seninle birlikte çıkmayı kabul ediyorum Luhan."

Luhan, iyi haberi alınca sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha da geniş ve aydınlık bir biçimde gülümsedi. Gözleri yanaklarının bastırmasıyla yerlerinde kaybolmuş, kenarları kırış kırış olmuştu. Ellerini, birkaç hafta evvel erkek olmadığına emin olduğu fakat şimdi erkek olmasından memnun olduğu gövdesine sarıp kendisine yapıştırdı ve önce tek damla gözyaşı olmayan mutlu yüzünü sevgilisinin saçlarına gömüp, sonra da uzun zamandır öpmeyi arzuladığı ağlamaktan aralanmış, şişkin dudaklarına kapattı dudaklarını.

"Bunu duymak istemeyen tanrı şahidim olsun ki seni çok mutlu edeceğim Kim Minseok."

Bir hafta sonra, Luhan ve Minseok her şeyi ailelerine açıklamış ve onlar tarafından reddedilmiş bir şekilde Kadim adlı geminin güvertesinde, onlar vardığında sonra erecek olan muson yağmurlarının henüz yağmaya başladığı Hindistan'a gitmek üzere dikiliyorlardı. İkisi de bundan dolayı buruktu ama kesinlikle mutsuz değildiler. Eğer zaman tanısalardı akrabalarına, onlar tarafından kabul edileceklerini biliyorlardı fakat zaman ikisinin de sahip olduğu bir şey değildi. Artık yapamayacakları güne dek birlikte olmaktan başka bir planları yoktu.

Luhan korkuluklara yaslanmış duran Minseok'un yanına sokulup gizlice tuttuğu elini yeleğinin cebine soktu. İkisi de görülmediklerini umarak gülümsediler birbirlerine yüzlerini dönmeden.

"Hindistan'da bir türlü bastırılamayan büyük bir isyan çıkmış Şirket'e karşı. Belki de Kongo'ya gitmeliydik."****

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> · 1844-1851 yılındaki İngiliz İç Savaşı'nda kral II. Charles'ı devirdikten sonra toprakları tekrar soylu ve burjuva sınıfına dağıtan Oliver Cromwell'den bahsediyor.
> 
> · James Pratt ve John Smith, 1835 senesinde İngiltere'de eşcinsel olduğu için idam edilen son kişiler.
> 
> · Aya Küfreden Çocuklar \ Link-Boy \ Glym Jack \ Moon-curser: Avrupa ve Amerika'da 1800'lü yılların sonuna dek az bir para karşılığında insanlar için gidecekleri yere kadar sokakları aydınlatan meşaleci çocuklar. Ayın parlak olduğu geceler her yer aydınlık olduğu, onlara gerek kalmadığı için bu çocuklara Aya Küfreden Çocuklar da denirmiş.
> 
> · Mangal Pandey'in Doğu Hindistan Şirketi'ne karşı başlattığı 1857 Hint Ayaklanması'ndan bahsediyor.
> 
> · Vali konağı tasvirlerinin ufak bir kısmını Dostoyevski'nin Ecinniler romanından alıntıladım. 


End file.
